Just Out of Arm's Reach
by XxSetsukoxX
Summary: In modern times the remaining demons have banded together in their clans, or as the humans call them gangs. InuYasha is finally old enough to be initiated as an active member of the Dog Demon Clan. Now he just has to keep Kagome safe.
1. Just Out of Arm's Reach

All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. If I owned InuYasha I'd be in Rome right now because I'm a Latin nerd like that.

This is going to start off in third person. (sorry, but my third person kinda sounds like a script, just bear with me) I'll try and stick with InuYasha's POV later on, but I may switch to Kagome for a bit every once in a while.

I will be starting with Kagome aged four, and InuYasha aged five

~o0o~

_The suburbs of Tokyo. The Higurashi Shrine stands tall among the houses. Two young mothers sit on a bench under a large tree. One has long brown hair with an air of refinement about her, as if she were nobility. Her companion has hair of a lighter shade in a boy cut, her eyes show kindness and wisdom that only those who have suffered great loss can attain. _

_Close by, the laughter of children rings throughout the grounds. The few visitors at the shrine cannot help but smile at the young children. There is a boy and a girl. The boy is enthusiastically chasing the girl around, letting her stay ahead of course. What fun would it be if he caught her right away? He has silver hair accompanied by amber eyes that sparkle with laughter and joy. Hidden under his scruffy hair are two dog ears, evidence of his demon heritage. The girl, who is excitedly outmaneuvering her pursuer has raven hair with cerulean eyes full of joy and love._

"You can't run forever Ka-go-me, you gotta stop sooner or later an' then you're mine!" The boy runs a bit faster to emphasize his point, his companion only laughs harder. She quickly darts to her mother and laughs at her sneaky trick.

"Now, now InuYasha, don't play too rough. She isn't as tough as you are." The young woman with long hair gently chides him, but reassures him that she's not mad by patting him on the head.

"Aw, mama, I'd never hurt Kagome, she'd cry so loud my ears'd hurt before I'd get ta lay a claw on her." A smirk grows on his face as he runs off.

"You take that back InuYasha, I am _not _cry baby," she yells as she jumps from her mother's lap and proceeds to chase him around the tree. He always stays a step ahead, always just out of arm's reach.

"Cry baby!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too, cry baby!"

"Auntie Izayoi, make him take it back!" Kagome bawled as best she could to appeal to her Auntie. Tears always worked with Auntie.

"InuYasha, apologize to Kagome. It's not nice to call people names." She sends him a stern look that leaves no room for argument.

"I'm sowwy Kagome. I didn't mean it." He holds his head down and his ears fold back. His whole body practically screams guilt.

"Aww. It's okay Yasha. I know ya didn't mean it." She finishes her acceptance with a big smile and a hug. A truce of sorts. The laughter resumes as she drags him to sit under the tree.

"Izayoi, do you plan on hiding him from the world forever? I understand that he's young and needs to grow up away from the prejudice, but he has to face it sooner or later." She looks at her friend with a sad, but sympathetic smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

"No, I will be sending him to school, and I do take him shopping with me. I try to show him what's out there, but every time I do, I see the looks of hate and anger. There's no getting away from it. I wish that I could protect him from all of it, but it's impossible." She reaches to wipe away a tear that has made its way down her face.

"I would say I understand, but I don't. I can't even begin to imagine what you go through every day. I don't think I could handle it. When I send Kagome off to school one day, all I have to worry about is grades and bullies; while you have to worry about him getting beaten, teased, and judged. My heart wouldn't be able to take it," she looks over to the two children chatting animatedly about something or other.

"Ouchie," Kagome begins to tear up, trying to hold back the tears. She is cradling her ankle where an ant bite is beginning to show itself.

"What, what happened Kagome?" Before Kagome's mother was even out of the bench InuYasha was inspecting her leg as if there were a fatal disease there that only he could see. He quickly sees the ant scampering away. He pounces on it and squishes it until there is nothing left but a smudge on the pavement. "Stupid ant, went an' bit K'gome." He smirks triumphantly and plops down next to Kagome.

"Thanks Yasha," she offers him a teary eyed smile.

"Keh, I'm the only one who can pick on ya." The game of chase quickly resumes.

"Are not! I can protect myself just fine!"

~o0o~

_Twelve Years Later… _

_Damn, I swear Kagome is always late for everything. I tell her meet me at the car at three to take her home, half past an' she's still not here. For Christmas she's getting' a watch from me. An' I'll set it myself. _

"Come on, it's just a movie, what's the harm?" _Oh shit, I know that voice. Damn, that idiot just can't get a clue. Maybe now I can 'intervene' without Kagome getting pissed._

"Really, I'm not interested. There are plenty of other girls in our grade that would love to go with you, so please leave me alone." As I turn the corner, there's Kagome backed against the wall ever so not subtly telling the guy she's not interested. _That's my girl_.

"But I'm not interested in them. They just don't have your… assets." _What the fuck? Really? Okay pervert, now I'm pissed._

"Oi, Bankotsu hands off or I'll chop 'em off!" I crack my knuckles for emphasis, then smirk with fang. _Feh, pathetic human._ The look of absolute gratitude in Kagome's eyes multiplies my courage by a thousand. _Yup, you're welcome and you can pay me back by making me ramen._ On cue she rolls her eyes. She may not be able to read my mind, but she sure comes close.

"If it's a fight you're looking for, it's a fight you'll get half breed." He winds up for the punch, Kagome jumps out of the way, I lunge, and then the old hag steps in.

"Enough, withdraw ye claws InuYasha. I'll not have fighting in my school." _What the hell? Don't you dare put all this on me ya old hag. I was just keepin' this pervert from doing kami knows what to Kagome. _"As for ye, Bankotsu, It'd be wise for ye not to provoke InuYasha, he'd kill ye in an instant." _Even the old hag knows it. Mental smirk._

"Whatever, she's not even that bright. I'm outta here." Then mister high and pervy turns on his heel and walks away. _Why that no good son of a-_

"Thanks Yasha, that was the third time thi-" she clamped her mouth shut and started walking. _Fast._

"What do you mean third time? You mean that arrogant perv, has been coming on to you before? Why the hell didn't you tell me?" _Kagome trusts me with everything. What the hell? Did she think I wouldn't do anything about it or something?_

"He's been harmless up until now, I didn't want to worry you." The fact that she won't look me in the eye is really pissing me off. _Didn't want to worry me? What if the guy had tried to…_ I can't even finish the thought. _I'll never let anything happen to you, ever._ I'd been saying that for years now, I sure as hell meant it. By now, we've made it to my car, which I might add is a Ferrari FF (with a twelve cylinder engine). She slides in the passenger seat and buckles her seatbelt. I follow suit an' high tail it out of the parking lot. The radio is blasting loud and Kagome's smile is back full force as she belts out the lyrics perfectly in key. _Damn. I'm a lucky bastard._


	2. The club and Little Red Dresses

Disclaimer: Okay. I don't own InuYasha or any of the other awesome characters created by the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. If I did, my life would be complete.

_Coming up:_

Here we are going to start seeing the gang aspect to this fic. Cuz I'm sure that's what drew most of you to this story. The M rated aspects won't be for awhile. This is not a purely lemon fic. There is a plot I swear.

~o0o~

I'm not gonna lie. Speed limits are suggestions. Suggestions I kindly ignore, which is why every time Kagome looks at my speedometer she just frowns and mumbles under her breath. When I pull up in front of the shrine, Kagome hops out of the car without delay. _Keh, stupid girl. As if I'd crash with you in the car. Gimme some credit here._ She begins her trek up the stairs. Being my half demon self I run behind her, scoop her up in my arms, and take the stairs ten at a time. I could make 'em in one leap, but then I'd have to put Kagome down that much sooner. Don't judge me, I'm male.

"Really, InuYasha I'm perfectly capable of climbing some stairs," she gives me the _you're being ridiculous _look again.

"Keh, yeah, but you're slow as hell," I waited for the massive tantrum that I could sense on the horizon. It's so damn fun to piss her off. Well, it's only fun if you're doing it intentionally. Kagome can be scary as shit if you've really fucked up. Trust me, I know. I set her down at the front door and follow her into the kitchen. Kagome makes the best ramen _ever._ Then again, maybe that's just because Kagome makes it.

"You're lucky I owe you one, otherwise I'd kick you out."

"I'd come in through the window."

"I'd lock them all."

"I'd break them."

"You'd have to pay for it."

"You say that like it's a problem." _InuYasha- 1 Kagome- 0 I should have expected she'd be on her best behavior for the rest of the day._ Kagome has this weird thing with being mega grateful every time I save her. It's my job, I don't expect gratitude. _Even though it's really nice._ You see when Kagome's grateful, she always cooks for me, and that's just fine since my bastard of a half brother either can't cook or doesn't give a shit enough to feed me. _It could be either._

"Chicken or beef," it comes out as a breathy sigh, which typically means she knows I've won the argument. _That happens about as often as Sesshomaru feeds me._

"Whatever ya got." Translation: I don't care as long as you feed me.

"Chicken it is then." She begins bustling around the kitchen, and I decide that I'm in the way and plop down to watch television. Which in retrospect was probably a bad idea, let me tell ya' why. When I watch TV I think. When I think, I think about Kagome. When I think about Kagome… well let's just say I usually take a cold shower after. During this particular thinking session, I am thinking about my birthday party that's going down tomorrow. Just for you cutesy people out there who love to hug kittens, this is going to be an epic party. No piñata, no pin the tail on the donkey. There is going to be a club, music, and with any luck, Kagome in a barley there dress. Which knowing Kagome is unlikely. _Damn. _I'm not blind to the fact that Kagome is drop dead fucking gorgeous. (_Not that kind of 'fucking', perverts.) _I can smell the food coming off the stove, and faster than the speed of sound, I'm at the table.

As Kagome is dishing me over half the pot, she clears her throat. My ears twitch and she has my attention. "When and where did you say your party is going to be InuYasha? You've been changing your mind a lot." Oh yeah. Well just so you guys don't think I'm a moron let me explain this to you. I'm turning eighteen. That is important because I will be old enough to be an active member of the clan. Way back when, when humans started killing us all off with their new technology, the ones that survived banded together in their clans. Then, as time moved on, the people that saw us clumped us with 'gangsters'. Feh, as if. Anyway, for example, since I'm the son of the Dog Demon InuTaisho, I'm a member of the clan. However, I can't be an _active_ member of the clan 'til I'm eighteen. When I'm an active member, I'll get to go on the business dealings and such. Since Sesshomaru is alpha of the pack, that makes me the beta. Sweet deal huh?

"Uh, the new one that opened up downtown last year. The Demon's Claw." _Ironic._ "We're meeting around nine or so." _Please oh please, where something that actually shows off your figure. I want to see the look on the mangy wolf's face when you dance with me._ Shit, I just had a thought (any of you make a smart ass comment, I'll gut you). Kagome's never been to a club. _What if she doesn't want to dance with me? What if a guy tries to make a pass at her while I'm not looking? SHIT! _This suddenly didn't seem like a hot idea.

"All right, I'll have to meet you there though. I've got to run some errands before I can head over." My ears drooped. _Damn. _

"Kagomeeeeeeeeee!" Enter Kagome's kid brother, Souta. _So much for alone time._ The squirt comes bounding in the kitchen, way too happy for my taste. Sometimes I think the kid does ecstasy, but that's just me.

"Hey, Souta! Hungry?" I don't know why she even asks. She's already dishing the kid a bowl as he plops down in the chair next to me.

"Hey InuYasha, happy early birthday!" The kid seems proud so I pat him on the head and mumble my thanks. If it's possible his smile grew tenfold. "Kagome said your party is tomorrow. Can I come?" _Shit. How do I answer that without hurting the kid's feelings?_

"Souta, there's going to be no one there for you to play with. You'd be bored out of your mind." _Thank the Kami for Kagome's quick thinking. _

"But Kagomeeeee…" Kagome gave him such a glare that if looks could kill Souta would be six feet under.

~o0o~

_Kagome POV_

_The Day of the Party (Saturday)_

_Damn it all. Nothing looks any good on me. Really? Out of all the clothes I have, I can't find anything to wear clubbing? _I discard the purple blouse I had been inspecting a moment ago. _Probably the most important night of his life and I won't even look _pretty_! The Kami hate me._ On cue the doorbell rang. What if InuYasha had forgotten that she was meeting him there? The whole errand thing was just a story so she could have extra time to get ready, in both appearance and in mentality. She threw on a robe and crept up to the door. If it was him, he didn't need to know that she was home. A quick check in the peephole revealed Sango standing there with a hanging bag in her hands. _Sango to the rescue. Again. _"Come on in Sango. Please tell me you have the answer to my problems in that bag." After an exchange of hugs Sango showed herself up to Kagome's room. As usual.

"I couldn't let you go to this party without looking absolutely gorgeous now could I?" Secretly, I've always been a little jealous of Sango. She has the most beautiful long brown hair, and a to-die-for body. She's great at sports and she's really smart to top it all off. With a laugh she pulled open the zipper and my mouth dropped. _That will definitely work._

~o0o~

_InuYasha POV_

The music was loud, the liquor was good, the food was good, and all the guests were here. Except for two, by the names of Sango and Kagome. _Okay, knowing Sango, she's helping Kagome get ready. If Sango's dressing her up then she's at least wearing a dress. If Kagome's wearing a dress they're going to be awhile because Kagome hates heels. _His evening looked brighter and dimmer all at once. _Damn._

"InuYasha!" _Here comes the pervert. _Miroku is the kind of guy that you look at and your mind just screams _"PLAYER!" _ Guess what folks, your mind is right. What, with his black hair tied into a rat tail at the nape of his neck and violet eyes, you'd be a moron to not see it. What baffles me is that women still fall prey to his charms. Miroku is weaving his way from the bar through the crowd. To answer your question, no, he is not legally able to drink. _Who gives a fuck though? We got the connections to get away with it._ "Awesome party my friend, although I expected nothing less from you." He pats me on the back and begins scanning the crowd.

"No your lovely Sango is not here yet. Neither is Kagome for that matter." I can feel my ears droop and Miroku looks noticeably depressed as well. We were currently rowing in the 'I miss the girl I'm in love with that doesn't love me back' boat. Sucks to be us. He hands me a drink, and I contemplate it. Kagome seriously frowned on drinking. Then again, alcohol doesn't really affect me cuz of the demon blood in me. I refuse it 'cuz I know Kagome hates the smell of the stuff. 'Sides, if women see you drinking, they assume you're drunk. That leads to them hitting on you, which leads to misunderstanding by raven haired girls. Nope, I learned that lesson the hard way, and I'd be a moron to repeat it.

"Can you get me a water man? I'm gonna get us a table for when the girls arrive." Miroku nods and heads over to the bar. The pervert is actually following my rare good example and opting for water himself. I jog up to the V.I.P booth and pick out a table next to the glass wall overlooking the dance floor. The V.I.P booth is a little restaurant with freakin' awesome food. _Kagome's ramen is still better though._

I tell the guy at the seating table, or whatever you call him, that the table is taken. When he asks for my name his eyes widen.

"Oh. Mr. Takahashi, the whole V.I.P booth is reserved for your party." "

Oh well thanks then." _It's just another excuse for Sesshomaru to show off his power. Arrogant bastard. _I might as well head back down to the dance floor and get a good view of the door so I won't miss Kagome's arrival. _Could I be any more of a love sick fool? Doesn't seem like it._ Apparently, Miroku had the same idea, 'cuz when we meet up we both share a knowing look and begin our vigil. After an eternity and a half the bouncers let in two girls. I'd know one of them in a room full of look alikes. The moment I saw what she's wearing, I dropped the glass I was holding. Of course it shattered. _Damn it. Damn it all to hell! _She was wearing a bright red dress, with one strap that had a hole from the top of her should to just above her left breast. There was nothing left to the imagination, and I have a very active imagination when it comes to Kagome. She was wearing silver heels and she had her hair up in a pony tail. Let me explain to you why the pony tail is highly provocative (for those of you not in the know about dog demons). Dog demons mark their mates on the neck. An unmarked neck is the same as no wedding ring, which was just screaming for my mark. Given Sango's demon slayer history, I'd say that stunt was on purpose. _Well, Kagome probably has no idea_.

"Don't come over here Kagome," a look of hurt flashes across her face. _Damn._ "There's a bunch of broken glass." Realization crosses her face and she wait for me to make my way over to her. I duck behind a group of dancing couple to fix my boner before she can see it. Once my problem is situated I make my way over to her, trying with every fiber of my being not to stare at her boobs. Did I mention they looked huge in that dress? Not to mention red is my favorite color. Whenever she wears red I pretty much instantly have thoughts swimming in my head that are probably poorly timed. She gives me a hug pressing her boobs right up against me. _ For the love of Kami does she have any idea what the fuck she's doing?_

"Happy birthday and congratulations." We share a knowing smile of what will happen later tonight, the induction ceremony. I inhale the scent of her perfume. Jasmine, the very one I got her for Christmas last year. It was a pretty penny, but it was _definitely_ a wise investment. She pulls back to get a good look at me. "Well don't you look snazzy." She smiles and looks to the dance floor. _I guess snazzy is good. I spent forever lookin' for the best outfit I could find that might possibly make her see me as something other than the five year old boy that chased her around the shrine._ I had finally decided on a red button up shirt (if anyone makes a crack about us matching, you'll eat your innards for dinner) with the top three buttons undone (okay maybe that's a bit much, but I'm desperate here), and black slacks. My hair is down as usual. Anything else is just a hassle.

"Let me show you to the V.I.P booth then we can dance if you want, er- you can dance or whatever you wanna do." She quirks a brow at my change of sentence, but decides not comment. She nods her head in agreement and follows me to the stairs at the back of the club. The bouncer to the booth lets me in no problem. She sets her purse down at the table and follows me to the dance floor. _Alright InuYasha grow some balls. Just ask her to dance. You've been friends for how long and you're freaking out about this? Man up._ "Kagome, would you like to, uh you know dance. Like with me?" She smiles that smile that makes my whole life worth wile and follows me to the middle of the floor. Following the small path I make in the crowd.

~o0o~

_With Sango and Miroku_

"My lovely Sango don't you look magnificent tonight." He discreetly took in her attire. A beautiful knee-length lilac halter dress with her usual pony tail and light make up. With and elegant bow he swept up her hand and placed the softest of kisses there. A light blush dusted her cheeks as she tried to calm her heart. _He's a pervert, he's a pervert, he's a pervert, he's a…_ All thoughts flew out the window when he offered her his arm as an escort to the V.I.P booth. He had strategically timed everything so that Kagome and InuYasha could have their alone time, as well as they themselves. _Sneaky pervert. _She looped her arm through his cautiously, minding his 'cursed' hand. Once they made it to the table they sat down and watched everyone on the dance floor enjoying themselves, or more specifically, a very embarrassed hanyō finally making a move on the love of his life.

"I'm glad InuYasha's finally growing a pair. It took me forever to find that dress. Not to mention I used every trick in the big book of demon slayer to appeal to his demonic heritage. Geez, I'm starting to feel like a fairy godmother here." She sighed and placed her head in her hand. She continued to watch the half demon place his hands on his partner's hips and begin a slow and steady rhythm.

"He did need that ever so subtle push. They do make a wonderful couple. Although I must say that it astounds me that InuYasha is unaware of Lady Kagome's feelings for him."

"It's the same with Kagome, she has no idea." This was starting to sound like her love life. She genuinely loved Miroku, she really did, but he was such a pervert that is just didn't seem to be worth the risk. Maybe she should take Kagome's advice. Maybe he was worth the risk.

~o0o~

Here's the link to see Kagome's dress. (I just googled little red dresses and this came up. I do not actually wear such attire.)

.

Reviews=Love=Faster updates


	3. The Club and Little Red Dresses pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha in any shape form or fashion. This is why I cry myself to sleep every night. T-T

This chapter may seem kinda pervy, but it's a club scene. How not pervy can you make it and still be realistic? The whole story is not this perverted. Scouts honor. The song is Porn Star Dancing by Darkest Days. I just couldn't resist putting InuYasha in an awkward situation. (^o^)

Okay. FF decided to be annoying and not show you the link to Kagome's dress. I'm posting it again. Just take out the spaces. H t t p : / / w w w . g r e a t g l a m . c o m / p d – l i t t l e – r e d – d r e s s . c f m

_Coming up: We get to meet 'the gang' and InuYasha finally grows a pair._

~o0o~

_Don't screw this up moron. This could make or break your future with this girl._ Deep breath in and out, once more for good measure. _Ready. _ I stop right in the dead center of the dance floor and turn around. She's looking at me expectantly. _I guess this is where I make the first move. _I put my hands on her waist and start and awkward pace. _Why did my dancing skills suddenly desert me, just my fucking luck. _I pull her a little closer and hold her a little tighter. Kagome has created an non-awkward rhythm that I easily fall into. Although, this being a club, people move in closer and we have less and less space. That eventually led to Kagome and I practically plastered to each other, which is not helping the problem in my pants. _Kinda surprised she hasn't noticed yet._ In my head the moment she notices is the moment she turns around, yells that I'm a pervert, slaps me, and the storms off to tell Sango so that I may be castrated. She snuggles in closer, _if that's even possible,_ and she sighs almost too quietly for me to hear. I might've missed it if I hadn't been listening. My ego multiplies tenfold and I get a little bolder, I slip my hands lower to her very attractive hips. It kills me to wait for her response, considering that every other couple around us is grinding. She makes no move to put my hands back on her waist so I take that as a good sign. The song changes to one that probably had the worst timing in the world.

_Kelly won't kiss my friend Cassandra,  
>Jessica won't <em>_play ball__.  
>Mandy won't share her friend Miranda,<br>Doesn't anybody live at all?_

Very inappropriate songs begin to slither into the forefront of my brain. Most of them involve the beauty in my arms at the moment. The fact that her boobs are once again pressed up against my chest is not helping anything at all.__

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed,  
>Got her number from the bathroom stall.<br>Brandy just got way too much baggage,  
>And that shit just gets old.<em>

_But I got a girl who can put on a show,  
>The dollar decides how far you can go.<em>

Kagome started getting a little bolder. She tried to remember what Sango had told her about club dancing. The only thing she got out of Sango's elaborate and well rehearsed speech was grinding, and she wasn't sure InuYasha would react to that well. _Things would be awkward for forever._

_She wraps those hands around that pole,  
>She licks those lips and off we go,<br>She takes it off nice and slow,  
>'Cause that's PORNSTAR DANCIN'!<em>

She tightened her grip on her shoulders. _This is why you've never had a boyfriend. You're such a baby when it comes to the whole love thing. Or maybe because I've been in love with him for forever._

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg,  
>She drops that dress around her legs,<br>And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this,  
>PORNSTAR DANCIN'!<em>

InuYasha was 100% positive that Kagome had no idea what the hell she was doing to him. No idea what so fucking EVER!__

_Your body's lightin' up the room.  
>I want a naughty girl like you.<br>There's nothing harder to do._

_Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage,  
>But that's just not my style.<br>She's got a pair that's nice to stare at,  
>But I want Girls Gone Wild.<em>

_But I know a place where there's always a show,  
>The dollar decides how far you can go.<em>

_She wraps those hands around that pole,  
>She licks those lips and off we go,<br>She takes it off nice and slow,  
>'Cause that's PORNSTAR DANCIN'!<em>

Then Kagome turned her head to the side to sneeze and that was the last straw. She had unintentionally bared her neck to him. In dog demon speak that translates into: I trust you and submit to you.__

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg,  
>She drops that dress around her legs,<br>And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this,  
>PORNSTAR DANCIN'!<em>

Without a second thought he started kissing her neck, lathering it with kisses and the occasional nip. At first he was worried that she was being so still, but he couldn't have stopped even if he wanted to. However, as soon as the shock wore off that InuYasha was actually doing what she thought he was doing she wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed in bliss.__

_Your body's lightin' up the room.  
>I want a naughty girl like you.<br>Let's throw a party just for two,  
>You know those normal girls won't do.<em>

The mere fact that Kagome hadn't clobbered me had me on cloud nine. However, I was _not_ going to push my luck by trying to kiss her on the lips. No matter how happy Kagome seemed to be, I like my male parts a little too much to take the risk.__

_They wont do I need a girl that's kinda frisky, Drinking with the fellas taking shots and getting tipsy._

_Always wanna party cause she's sexy as hell and if I ever get in trouble bailing me outta jail._

_Cause she a stone cold stunna hotter then a summer when she step up in the club every man and woman wanna._

_She make me wanna get a stripper pole up in my home cause her porn star dancing has got me in the zone!_

By this point Kagome was most definitely grinding on me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it. _Best. Birthday. Ever._

_She wraps those hands around that pole,  
>She licks those lips and off we go,<br>She takes it off nice and slow,  
>'Cause that's PORNSTAR DANCIN'!<em>

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg,  
>She drops that dress around her legs,<br>And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this,  
>PORNSTAR DANCIN'!<em>

"Yo, mutt face!" Moment. Ruined. Kagome jumped off me like I had just grown three heads. _Im gonna kill that mangy wolf. _"Thought you and K'gome here were just _friends_." Koga had been after Kagome since he'd met her three years ago. Needless to say that I have not thought very highly of the wolf after that.

"K-keh. Yea we are, so?" A quick look in Kagome's direction showed what appeared to him as depression. It gave him hope, but it also made him feel like an ass.

"Anyway, your bastard of a brother said to head up to the V.I.P booth. Dinner's on him." He sped away leaving mini tornadoes in his wake. It was a surprise that he hadn't obnoxiously announced his love for Kagome _again_, but he chocked it up to the fact that she was coated in his scent. Another major turn on for dog demons. A not so light blush was covering her face, and he was sure he was sporting a matching one. He took her hand and led her through the crowd.

~o0o~

_With Miroku and Sango_

Miroku and Sango are currently laughing so hard they were crying. The look on InuYasha's face when Koga had interrupted had been priceless. "If only I'd had a camera", Sango wiped a tear from her eye. Kagome's face was just as comical. A look of rage mixed with complete and utter embarrassment swept had swept over their faces.

"Lady Kagome will no doubt be wearing high collared shirts for awhile," the laughter was renewed causing many stares amongst their friends, but a quick explanation soon had the entire room in bouts of laughter.

~o0o~

"Oi, what's so funny?" InuYasha was in the doorway with his arm around Kagome who seemed equally confused. In response, everyone just laughed harder. _A little voice is telling me that they're laughing _at_ me. _

"Nothing birthday boy, hurry up and sit down so we can order our food. I'm starved." It was Shippo, he's not a member of the Dog Demon Clan, but the Fox Demon Clan allied themselves with the Dog Demon clan about two centuries ago. He had bright red hair that he always kept tied up with a blue ribbon, and he had the greenest eyes she'd ever seen. "Kagome! He hopped into her arms for a big hug." Demons age much more slowly than humans, so even though Shippo is well over three hundred years he only looks to be about six.

"Hey Shippo, I haven't seen you in awhile. How've you been?" As Shippo launched into a detailed story of everything he'd done in the past three weeks, InuYasha pulled out a chair for Kagome before seating himself. One of the many things he loved about Kagome was that she was so motherly. Of course his demon instincts saw her as perfect for mothering his pups, his human instincts found it to be an awe-inspiring quality.

"… Kagome, why do you smell like InuYasha?" The whole room burst into laughter again, followed by the duo turning matching shades of crimson.

"Uh, well you see Shippo," how do you tell a kit that a guy was practically giving you a hickey in a room full of people?

"_It's none of your business runt!" _For once she was not mad at InuYasha's rudeness. Before the kit could start an argument the waiter came by asking for everyone's orders. Mostly InuYasha's friends were at dinner. There were a few of the clan members, but most were preparing for the induction ceremony later that night. A few moments later he scampered back to the kitchen. Apparently the large number of demons in the room was unnerving the human boy.

"So Yasha, are you excited for the ceremony?" His answer was almost robotic. He'd been literally counting down the days for the past two years.

"Keh, of course I am. I've been waiting for this my whole life. Why wouldn't I be?" _What's she gettin' at here?_

"Just checking to make sure you aren't _too _nervous." _What the fuck? Me? Nervous? As if!_

"Why the hell would I be nervous wench?"

"You never know." She sends him a playful smile to reassure him. She believes in him unconditionally, and he _better _know it.

~o0o~

Whew. Done. It's not as long as I would have liked, but it'll have to do. The next chapter will be the induction ceremony. I'm not quite sure how I want to tackle it yet. I'm open to ideas. I'll try to have that chapter posted soon.

Reviews=love=faster updates


	4. Induction and Demon Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters. If I did, I'd be filthy rich. $_$

A/N: Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry that this is so late. I know I told one of my reviewers that I had wanted this to be up last Friday. SORRY! I made it extra long and fluffy to make up for my tardiness!

_Coming up:_

_The induction ceremony. This is setting up for all the action. Everything you have read has been leading up to the action. Here is what kicks off the action. There are a few flashbacks in here. _

~o0o~

Everyone started heading home around one. Kagome was in and out of sleep, since she was clearly unable to walk on her own I scooped her up and carried her to my car. She was going to need that sleep for the ceremony. Typically only members of the clan were allowed to attend the ceremony, but seeing as she's my intended mate (I haven't really told Kagome that part) Sesshomaru allowed her to attend the ceremony. The _conversation_ between Sesshomaru and myself concerning her attendance was not one I'd like to remember. _Damn bastard._

FLASHBACK!

"_She may not attend. That is final." Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk checking the status of a few packages he had mailed to the neighboring Wind Demon Clan leader._

"_Why the hell not? Don't I get to have a damn say in who comes to _my_ induction ceremony?" _I can't believe this! What the hell does it matter if Kagome is there or not? I want her there, and that's that.

"_She is not a member of the clan. You know the clan laws hany__ō__." He continued typing on his computer. Then, he stopped. "There is one way that she may attend." He suddenly had my undivided attention._

"_Seriously? Name it." There wasn't anything that I could think of that I wouldn't do to have Kagome there._

"_Announce to the clan that she is your intended and begin courting her." _Leave it to Sesshomaru to find the one thing I don't want to do. _"Make the announcement tomorrow. That will give you three days before the ceremony." _Bastard. _"Otherwise, she may not attend."_

"_Fine." _How hard can it be? _I mean, I've known for years that I she's the only one for me. Hell, I'd be a moron _not _to know._

End Flashback.

Since Kagome was asleep, there was nothing holding me back from ignoring those suggestions on how fast I should drive. It was a short drive back to Kagome's house. The ceremony won't be for a few hours, so I figured I'd let her sleep for awhile. The lights were off (go figure), but years of experience led me right to Kagome's window. I hopped in and set her on the bed with a quick kiss to the forehead. _Sue me for being opportunistic. _Then I was off. The ride home was my thinking time. _That bastard better not refer to Kagome as my intended. I haven't told her yet, and I have no idea how she'll take the news._ An Inu-yōkai knows their mate just by their scent. Before you ask '_But InuYasha, you've known Kagome almost all your life. What took ya so long to figure it out?'_ Well dumbass I'll tell ya. Inu-yōkai can't tell the scent of a mate 'til they hit puberty. Then, the moment they smell 'em, they'll just know. _I remember the day I realized Kagome was my mate, down to the last detail._

FLASHBACK! (Again) InuYasha- 13 ½ Kagome- 13

_It was just a typical Saturday. I was on my way to the shrine to see Kagome, as per usual. I bounded up the stairs ten at a time. Then, the moment I set foot on the ground, I practically fainted. Something smelled amazing, like, sniff-all-over-the-grounds-to-find-what-it-is amazing. It smelt like cherry blossoms and fresh rain. Guess where it led me? You guessed it. That heavenly aroma led me straight to Kagome. She was wearing her priestess robes while she was sweeping by the well house. I just stood there like the moron I am with my mouth open catching flies. _When the hell did she get gorgeous? No really. Have I been hiding under a fucking rock or something? Holy shit. No. Fucking. Way. _Of course right about then was when my brain put two and two together to make twenty two. Then she just happened to notice my presence. _

"_InuYasha! Hey, I thought you'd be at least another hour. Let me go change out of these robes, I probably smell." '_Like heaven' _my love struck brain tacked on to the end of her sentence. Then a thought crossed my mind. _Kagome is going to change… in her room… and be naked… I could hide in the tree and she'd never know._ It was a very appealing idea to say the least. Then my fucking conscience piped up. _I'm being a goddamned pervert! . BAD ME BAD! _By the time I had finished my inner turmoil, Kagome had reappeared in a pair of jeans and a red tank top. _Why now! She wears my fucking favorite color that shows of her fucking sexy cleavage. YOU STUPID FUCKING KAMI STOP FUCKING WITH ME! _Apparently my facial expressions had been broadcasting my ongoing inner turmoil._

"_Hey Yasha, you okay?" _NO I AM NOT FUCKING OKAY! YOU'RE MAKING ME ACT LIKE A FUCKING HORN DOG! _Of course, this would not have been the appropriate thing to say to my newly discovered intended. If I had anything to say about it, she was going to wear those goddamned miko robes all the fucking time. No way was I going to have other guys see her like this. She's FUCKING mine!_

"_Yea. I just have a headache." _And a fucking hard-on.

"_We don't have to go to the movie if you don't want to." _Shit, forgot about the movie.

"_Uh… well… I" _Think fast damn it! "_Why don't we just watch a movie here?" That was a safe choice. No perverts, and alone time. Win. _

"_Sounds like a plan." She flashed me that dazzling smile and I suddenly had no thought process. _

End flashback.

I smiled in remembrance. From that day on, Kagome was all I ever thought about. She unknowingly made me shape up. I wanted to be the perfect guy for her. I wanted to make sure that I could give her everything she'd ever need or want. I pulled my D's and F's up to straight A's in one semester. She told me how proud she was of me. Then of course she asked me what happened. I coughed and said Sesshomaru threatened to kick me out. It was a safe lie; he threatens to kick me out every other day anyway. I stopped the unnecessary fights. Kagome frowns on violence. I worked extra hard to prove myself to the clan. Believe it or not, there's good money doing what the clan does. A lot of clan members own major organizations. Then they run clan work behind the scenes. Sesshomaru owns Tetsusaiga Industries; the others own everything from banks to weapon development companies. Granted, all that is nothing but support and cover for the clan. Sesshomaru is alpha so that makes me beta (like I said). I'll also be just under Sesshomaru in Tetsusaiga Industries. (I have no fucking idea what's under CEO. Honestly, all I care about is that I do my job and get the goddamned pay check so I can spoil Kagome. [and maybe a buncha kids.]) So, if I prove myself to the clan, I'll have their approval, which means I'll have more support in the clan. Everything I do anymore is with Kagome in mind.

I pulled up in front of the family mansion. It seemed so lonely after Mom and Dad passed, but I hope that one day Kagome can liven up the place. Forgoing the front door, I leapt up onto the third floor balcony to my room. Everything was red and white. Since I was in a reminiscent mood I walked over to my closet and pulled out my box labeled '_things I need to not lose' _I pulled open the box and moved a few pictures out of the way. In the bottom carefully hidden from view was a small velvet box. I opened the box and smiled. _I can't wait 'til I get my money's worth outta' this. _

~o0o~

Three a.m. rolled around and I went to pick Kagome up. I called her cell to announce my impending arrival. As I sped through the deserted streets I let my mind wonder about tonight. Sure I knew the procedure for the ceremony, but I'd never been through the ceremony myself. (obviously) I was a little nervous about it to be honest, but I know that it'll be worth it in the end. I illegally parked in front of the shrine steps and jumped all the way to Kagome's window. She left it open for me as usual. I perched on the ledge and waited for her to finish brushing her hair. Of course she always looked gorgeous, I still don't know why she worries about it. She was wearing the red kimono I'd bought her just for the occasion. It was pretty simple. It was floor length, with the moon and stars embroidered on the back, (in white of course) with a simple white obi. She pulled half her hair up and tied it with a red ribbon. She turned around and took in my somewhat matching appearance. I was wearing all red with a white kosode* underneath. My hakama** was red as was my suikan***. No shoes. I hate shoes. I turned around and motioned for her to get on my back. She rolled her eyes and hiked up her kimono. _Don't look, don't look, don't look. _

"Your Mom knows you're coming tonight?" I did not want my hopefully-future-mother-in-law mad at me for taking her daughter to the current most important moment of my life without telling her.

"Of course dummy. Getting grounded for sneaking out is not on my list of things to do." She rolled her eyes and tightened her grip as I jumped off the window sill and sailed over the shrine. I heard Kagome sigh behind me. I knew she loved this. She once told me the she loved seeing the shrine so peaceful under the light of the moon. Her poetic words not mine. I don't have a poetic bone in my body. I landed next to my car and she climbed in the passenger seat (I was a gentleman and held the door open for her). I climbed in and we sped off. I drove to the woods on the outer limits of Tokyo and parked the car once my car couldn't go any further. Again Kagome got onto my back and we were off. No, this is not some sketchy cult-like ceremony in the deep dark woods, there's an old feudal era castle in the middle of the woods. Centuries ago when humans started killing us off, we had a priest who was NOT a demon hater put a barrier around it so that no one would be able to see it but demons (those with spiritual powers can see it 'cuz I mean come on. It's a _spiritual_ barrier). Once it came into view Kagome gasped. I'd never taken her here before because only clan members are allowed here. Most members of the clan live here, although they usually have a house in Tokyo just for show. I live in the mansion mostly because it's closer to Kagome. Since I announced to my clan that Kagome is my intended she's now allowed in. Although I did have to stress that I _haven't_ told Kagome yet and that I was going about it as a human would. That way no one would say something to screw everything up. I landed outside the gates and the gatekeepers took one look at me and let us in. The castle has been unchanged (except for room decorations [everything is feudal era only though]) for the past 400 years. Everyone wore their kimonos and walked around without a care in the world. Just 'cuz humans know we still exist, doesn't mean that they like us. The guys who are big shots in the human world typically wear concealment charms. It just makes business easier. Here, no one wears concealment charms, demon kids aren't teased, and we can keep our ways of life. I set Kagome down and she straightened out her kimono. Everyone smiled knowingly and I glared at them to look the other way and shut the fuck up.

I led her inside to the main room. It was a huge room with sliding doors on all sides. Every hallway connected to this room. It was symbolic. Sesshomaru explained it to me a while back. Something like all important crap goes on there so it's like the heart of the castle or whatever. There were lamps lit everywhere. It wasn't like having light bulbs and electricity, but it most definitely was not dark. All the head honchos were already waiting for me. There was a seat not far from Sesshomaru saved for Kagome. Everyone was sitting in a semi-circle. Sesshomaru was in the middle with Kagome's place next to him. Such a high place was only reserved for mates (I hadn't told Kagome that either). I took my place kneeling in the middle this way all the elders and high and mighty could see me. Sesshomaru stood up and walked in front of me. This is where I got nervous. Since I'm hanyō, I don't have the clan symbol on my forehead, so I have to have the clan mark somewhere else. They'd put it on the forehead, but apparently it's too hard to make it look right there. He motioned for me to take my suikan and kosode off. I did so. One of the elders brought out a ceremonial blade and placed it in front of Sesshomaru. He made a slice on his palm and motioned for me to do the same. He held his palm out, almost as if he was going to shake my hand, and I placed my slightly bloody palm flush against his. Once his hand was coated in my blood he pulled his hand back and placed it on my left pec right above my heart. It stung, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. He pulled his hand back, and the clan mark was there. It matched everyone else's. _Fuck yes! _Then Sesshomaru sat back down at the head and looked at me. After a few minutes he looked at the others around him and nodded. _This is the easy part. _(That whole part was only 'cuz I'm hanyō. If I was a full demon, that whole part coulda' been skipped) Now is just the whole 'swearing in' part. It's relatively quick.

"InuYasha, do you swear you undying loyalty and allegiance to our clan until the day you die?" Damn bastard sounded like an icicle was shoved up his ass.

"Yes." I want to say 'duh' but my instincts are telling me to shut the fuck up.

"Do you swear to protect those within it with your life?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear to hold only the interests of the clan in your mind and heart as you lead?" That's a question he _has_ to ask since I'm going to be his second, just f.y.i.

"Yes." He nodded and so did the rest of the elders. This ceremony was not nearly as nerve wracking as I thought it'd be. They all stood up and headed over to the sliding doors on the far side of the room. They pulled them back and walked out onto the low lying balcony. I once told Sesshomaru to cut the fancy crap and call it a porch, but he sent me flying across the room and muttered some shit about respecting tradition or whatever. Kagome walked over to my side and smile. She intertwined our hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. Needless to say I was fucking ecstatic. The fun shit's coming up and Kagome's holding my hand. _Fuck yes!_ I followed the elders out to the balcony (porch) and Sesshomaru started his annoyingly loquacious speech.

"Tonight, we celebrate InuYasha's coming of age and final acceptance into the clan. He has shown all the necessary skills and temperament to assume his role as my second in command and beta of the clan. May our ancestors and those that came before us guide him with their wisdom and knowledge so that he may lead with courage, bravery, and wisdom. May he live long and make wise decisions." _Bastard. _He threw that in as his way of saying '_so that he may not fuck up when I'm not here'. Asshole._ _Although I am surprised the bastard kept it that short. Probably 'cuz he really doesn't care that much. He probably just wants to get this over with so he can eat. Bastard. _

"Long live InuYasha!" Someone in the crowd yelled and everyone followed suit chanting it over and over. Kagome held my hand tighter and looked up at me with all the pride in the world. My whole fucking life was finally worth something. I smiled right back and walked up to the front with Kagome right by my side. The only damper was that she was probably holding my hand as a sign of friendship. That simple act meant the world to me. I waved and everyone started applauding. I noticed a few of the guys I grew up with. They yelled louder, winked at me in silent knowing, and burst out laughing. I made a mental note to kick their asses later. Although I couldn't be too mad, the clan has basically just said that they accepted me as their beta. A clan can't change things like who their alpha and beta are, but that doesn't mean that they have to respect them. It's a great honor when the clan accepts you. I hadn't told Kagome that, but it seemed like she knew that anyway. I looked down at her and leaned down by her ear.

"I'm going to get food, you hungry?" She smiled and nodded her head. I bowed to the elders and they bowed in return. I lead Kagome off the balcony (porch) and to the food. The guys clapped me on the back, and the women that knew me as I grew up gave me hugs. The women fussed over Kagome and told her how beautiful she looked. I couldn't help the pride that swept over me. They loved Kagome. Granted, I knew they would. I pulled Kagome along and piled up my plate despite eating a truck's worth of food earlier. This was the fun part. You see, the actual ceremony is the main event, but dog demons aren't ones for dramatic ceremonies. We're more of an in-and-out-then-let's-party kind of people. We sat down at a nearby table and ate everything on our plates. Once everyone had finished their food, the kids started a ball game, the adults mingled and did whatever, and a few people danced to the music that a few of our musicians were playing. I happened to notice that Kagome was eyeing the musicians wistfully and remembered that Kagome loved to dance. _What kind of mate would I be if I didn't give her what she wanted, within reason_, _of course._ I stood and offered her my hand. She looked confused for a second before I jerked my head in the direction of the 'dance floor'. I swear her eyes lit up like a fucking Christmas tree and she all but dragged me over there. Of course all the guys were fucking laughing their asses off. I glared at them to shut the hell up. They stopped being obnoxious about their laughter, but continued to laugh while they thought I wasn't looking. With slight experience with what to do I put my hands on her waist and she put her hands on my shoulders. Memories of earlier at the club flashed to my brain, and then I found myself sporting a red blush to match my robe of the fire rat. It was a slow song, naturally, so I kept it at a slow pace. I decided to attempt the whole romantic thing by spinning her around. She giggled in delight and I made a note to do that again later. Somehow in the course of about ten minutes Kagome had wriggled her way to the point where there wasn't any space between us. It wasn't sexual or anything like that, but it was sweet and innocent, like she just wanted to be close to me. _I can do this romantic stuff. _I was very proud of myself right about now. I decided to go another tiny step forward, and lay my head on top of hers. I took a deep breath and her natural scent was there clear as day. One of the many things that I love about Kagome is that she doesn't use scented shampoos. It makes it just that much easier to smell her natural scent. After awhile the sun was beginning to rise, but the party wasn't over yet. Everyone was setting up for a massive game of demon ball. Now let me tell you about the rules of this game.

Demon ball rules:

No killing

No lethal attacks period (it does not matter if your opponent can dodge your attacks)

No weapons

Traditionally we only had the one rule, but two and three came along when we were having trouble with the one rule. Here's how the game works. It's kind of like the human game capture the flag, but we made it a spinoff of some feudal era history. Each team has a marble and they hide it somewhere in their territory. The marble is the 'shikon no tama'. It was an ancient jewel that could grant the owner any wish. Many demons fought for it, which is why we thought it was perfect for the game. Dog demons created this game centuries ago to help teach the younger ones how to use their senses to hunt and the like. However, it's just too damn fun to leave to just the kids. The kids play a game and the adults play a game. The kids were getting ready to go.

"Hey Kagome, you are about to see the coolest game on the face of the earth." After a quick rundown she seemed eager to see what it was all about. Now that I think about it, she seemed pretty eager to learn about anything that had the word tradition in the sentence. Perhaps Kagome is planning on being a part of this for a long time? The mere thought sent my spirits soaring. One of the adults gave each team a marble, one blue and one red. At the shout of 'go' each team ran off to each side of the castle to hide their marble. By now everyone had gathered at on the front balcony (porch) to watch the game. Kagome and I were sitting on the steps when I had a bright idea, although for the life of me I couldn't scrape up the courage to do so. I suddenly felt a quick sharp pain in the back of my head. I turned around to fund a rock behind me. _Some asshole threw a rock at me._ Two of my pals Daichi and Daiki quickly pointed to Sesshomaru who was hidden behind some people. He gave me a look that clearly said '_Make a move you moron'._ If the ice king said I should make a move, then it was definitely an opportune moment. I decided to be a little bold and pulled Kagome onto my lap. _Please don't hit me, please don't hit me!_ She snuggled into me as if she'd been doing it her whole life. _Fuck yes!_ Daichi and Daiki gave me thumbs up. _Dorks. _We watched the game with rapt attention. When the red team made it back to the middle with the blue marble, everyone applauded the winning team. After the two teams shook hands, the adults lined up to play. I told Kagome to sit and watch. She seemed to have no qualms about listening to me. _Good mate._ I lined up with the red team. I had Daiki and Daichi with me. They are big guys, they both have silver hair, pointy ears, and blue eyes (and they're freaking twins so they're practically telepathic with each other). I noticed a few females and a couple other guys I knew back before I started staying at the mansion more regularly. I'm terrible about visiting. Sesshomaru tossed us each a marble and went back to his respective spot among the elders and head guys.

"Go." Sesshomaru sounded bored as hell, but I knew better. Sesshomaru loved this game too, but he'll never fess up to it. We sprang off into different directions. My team had the advantage. There was a large pond in the northeast corner of the castle grounds. Daiki had the marble and followed me to the pond. We made sure the marble changed hands and each time it did the carrier went off in a crazy direction. We never handed the marble off. We always threw it. That way the other team would have trouble catching our scent trail. We found a nice large rock in the pond and carefully placed the marble under it. We had to be careful that the rock was exactly as we had left it. Some of the demons on the other team have a crazy good eye for detail. I designated that Daichi and another female named Kasumi should stay behind on defense. Daichi is crazy fast, and Kasumi can hide so fucking well you wouldn't know she was there unless you put a fucking neon sign over her head. The rest of us dashed off in different directions so we wouldn't be caught as easily and cover more ground at the same time. I scented out the female whom I knew had the marble, but they could have done exactly what we did. I motioned for everyone to take a scent trail and follow it. I followed the trail of a male that was extremely quick and sneaky. My instincts told me that he was probably the last one to have his hands on it. I followed his scent to an old rotting tree. This was too easy. These guys would not leave it unguarded. I heard a battle going on. Daiki was distracting three guys at once. _Cocky idiot._ I quickly searched the tree for any signs of blue. Yup right there. I caught a scent on the wind. _Shit._ It was Midori (not midoriko. Midori is actually a Japanese name as well) She was another demon crazy good at camouflage.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" I sliced a tree down in front of me and used those precious seconds to escape. I'm gonna need 'em. The fucking marble was in the _southwest_ corner of the grounds. I have to make it back to no man's land in front of the balcony to win. Considering that everyone pretty much knows that I've got the fucking marble; I'm screwed. As long as Daichi and Kasumi keep the blue team from finding our marble, I should be fine. I threw it to Daiki who threw it to one of the females. Midori was hot on my tail. I used a tree branch to catapult into the air and as far away from her as I possibly could. _She's quick, but I can jump higher_. I fully intend to use that to my advantage. I kept bouncing like a rubber ball until I was almost to the front of the castle.

"Yash!" Daiki had regained possession of the marble and hurled it to me mid jump. I caught it with ease and landed right in the safe zone. A relatively quick game if I do say so myself. My team came up and clapped me on the back. We shook hands with the blue team and sat down to catch our breath. Kagome returned to her previous spot on my lap.

"You did great. I thought she was gonna get you there for a minute."

"Keh! As if. I was just too fast for her." I smirked and she laughed. I noted the ever rising sun and sighed. "I guess I better be taking you home now huh?" I was sad to be honest. It had been a perfect birthday.

"Yeah, mama will probably be wondering where I am." I said my goodbyes with promises to bring Kagome and myself back soon for another visit. I scooped her up in my arms and bounded off towards my car.

~o0o~

Whew. Done. Hope you like it.

*Kosode- undershirt worn under suikan

**Hakama- pants

***Suikan- Jacket

+_Daiki_- large radiance

+_Daichi_- earth, vast land

+_Midori_- green

+_Kasumi_- mist/fog

A/n: definitely my favorite chapter so far! Please review. Reviews=love=faster updates


	5. The Badger and Mates

A/N: I am so very very very very very sorry about this excruciatingly late update. I have been running around like a chicken with my head cut off because robotics competition was last weekend at Auburn. You have no idea how crazy that was. This is the first free moment I have had in a freakishly long time. Anyway, I'm thinking about rewriting the induction ceremony. Not the whole chapter, but just that part. I really don't like how it turned out at all. I was so rushed to get it to you guys that it's not my best work there will be a poll up on my profile. Let me know if you think I should or not. I know a while back I said we would start seeing the gang aspects more. Well the chapters just kinda ran the other direction. Here I promise to have the stuff you all associate with gangs. PINKIE SWEAR!

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anything else associated with this amazing anime. *Eyes lawyers* YOU CAN LEAVE NOW! (not you my faithful readers, im talking to the lawyers outside my window)_

~o0o~

_InuYasha POV_

I had been on cloud nine for the past three days. I was in such a good fucking mood that I was still smiling in my arithmetic class (my teacher was eyeing me the whole time, crazy bitch). Now you may be wondering what has me in such a fucking amazing mood. I'll tell you, everything has been going up ever since my birthday. First the party, then my initiation, then the romantic mushy stuff at the after party, then earlier yesterday you'll never guess what. So on Monday morning I went to get Kagome for school as usual. I bounded up to the door (as usual) and when she opened the door, guess what my nose picked up? The scent of arousal, I fucking turned Kagome on! There's a chance for me yet. Fuck yes! To top it all off I get to go on my first deal with the clan tonight. Sesshomaru actually made me food this morning too (to be honest I was suspicious). Now school is finally over and I get to spend time with the most beautiful woman in the world. Sesshomaru couldn't kill my mood even if he wanted to. Kagome was already waiting for me by the car. Her face lit up when she saw me. (Has she always done that, or have I just been fucking blind. Could be either)

"Hey Yasha, What's got you in such a good mood today? Usually Koga's pissed you off by now." She gave me the customary hug and hopped in the car, and I smiled and got in the car. I peeled out of the parking lot while Kagome merely rolled her eyes and looked out the window. I am skilled at Kagome watching while driving, so I watched Kagome out of the corner of my eye for a bit. Kagome seemed to be admiring all the colors the trees have turned. She has her I'm-deep-in-thought-but-I-don't-want-you-to-know face on. I'm tempted to ask her what's on her mind, but my stupid conscience says to let her think. I decided to take the long way to the shrine in case she decides to tell me what she's thinking about. _Maybe that bastard Bankotsu came onto her again, or maybe she's struggling in a class. Screw my conscience…_

"Hey, Kagome, what's up? You're pretty quiet today." She shifts in her seat and readjusts her seatbelt.

"It's nothing really, I just over heard Daiki and Daichi talking about us after the ceremony. _Shit. Those bastards probably meant for her to hear 'em._

"Do I wanna know what those dimwits said?" _Please say no please say no please say no._

"They said that I'm like your mate or something." …_FUCK! THOSE BASTARDS ARE SO IN FOR IT!_

"…They did? Huh? I mean I've never heard 'em use that word. Something about single forever or some dumb shit like that." _Please change the subject, please change the subject._

"Yasha, what did they mean by that?" Her voice was so small. If I was a human right now, I might not have heard her.

"Well… uh… You see. Those two have been trying to hook me up with someone for years, and they probably want to hook us up or something like that." That was a relatively safe answer.

"Yasha, that's not really what I meant. What do they mean by 'mate'?" _DODGE THE QUESTION YOU MORON!_

"I'm not sure I could really explain it well enough. You'd probably be better asking one of the females back at the clan house. I can only explain it from a guy's point of view." _Thank Kami._

"Oh…" Was that disappointment in her voice? Please oh please let the Kami be smiling on me now. I pulled up to the shrine and parked her car. She got out, bid me farewell, and started up the stairs. I watched until I couldn't see her and waited until my demon hearing heard her open and close the door. As I headed home I thought about our conversation. Would she actually ask the females at the clan house what Daiki and Daichi meant by that? They would tell her in a heartbeat. Everyone has been pushing me to mate with her since they met her years ago. _I don't have time to be worrying about this now. I've got to meet the guys downtown at ten._ I needed to be on top of my game for this. A pesky badger demon has been sneaking cash from one of the clan leader's companies for months. Tonight's the night we catch this guy. He'll most likely run, so we've gotta be ready for anything.

~o0o~

_Kagome POV_

I plopped down on my bed and stared at my toes. _Why wouldn't InuYasha give me a straight answer? It's not like I was asking him if he's gay. Maybe Daiki and Daichi are right._ My heart soared at the thought. How long have I been in love with him? Way too long. All this time and I haven't made a move once. _Maybe now is the time to make my move? _Clinging onto the bit of hope I had left from our conversation in the car, I signed on to my chat. _Good, Daichi's online. _Daichi is a warm kind of guy. He'll laugh at anything, and he's friends with everyone.

_KagChan48: _Hey :)

_Dai-man:_ Yo! Kagome haven't heard from you since the partay. Wuwu?

_KagChan48:_ Um… i don't suppose ud be willing to take me 2 the clan house sometime?

_Dai-man:_ Can I ask the reason for our expedition, or is it classified?

_KagChan48: _Well… i kinda mayb ovrheard u and Daiki talkin bout me and Yasha and Yasha wouldn't tell me wat it means 2 b mates… he said i shuld ask 1 of the females at the clan house.

_Dai-man:_ shit…yash's gonna skin me…

_KagChan48: y_?

_Dai-man: _don't worry bout it. Yeah I'll take ya. Wen do ya wanna go?

_KagChan48:_ whens best 4 u?

_Dai-man: _Tonight wuld b best since yash has that clan thing tonight. He def wont b at the clan house tonite. I assume u don't want yash to no ur doing this?

_KagChan48: _...

_Dai-man:_ ill swing by n about 15. That good?

_KagChan48:_ yes plz. And thx a mill.

_Dai-man: _np. C u n a bit. =)

_9:32 Dai-man has signed off._

I put on a kimono Daiki and Daichi got me for my birthday last year. It was a pretty shade of pink with purple orchids all over it. Daiki and Daichi were like brothers to me. Don't get me wrong, I love Souta, but Daiki and Daichi are the big brothers I always wanted. Daichi knocked on my window exactly fifteen minutes later. He had on his favorite deep green outfit that resembled Yasha's except his had gold colored thread and gold trim. Very earthy and very Daichi.

"Yo, glad to see you wearing the kimono we got you." He smiled his Daichi trademark smile and crouched down so I could get on his back. He had his silver hair braided showing off his pointy ears and purple stripes. They matched Sesshomaru's exactly. All clan members have the same facial markings. It makes it easier to decipher the different clans. He bounded down to his fancy green convertible. He set me in the passenger seat, and we drove off towards my answers.

~o0o~

_InuYasha's POV_

"Remind me why I'm standing on the top of a building?" This was stupid. The stupid badger demon is gonna see me, so what does it matter? I am currently standing on the top of this building so I can see the fucker if he tries to escape. Sesshomaru will just do his fancy whip thing and then we all get to go home. Why in Kami's name did they decide 'Hey, let's put the noob on the roof?' _I'm fucking beta! _ I'm gonna kill the fucker (even though it was probably Sesshomaru). I looked down and noticed Kasumi, Shizuka, Daiki, and a few others snickering beneath me. _Jerks._

"Because I need you to block off his only way of escape when he tries to bolt." Those stupid earpieces weren't necessary for us demons. All Sessh has to do is whisper and I'll hear it. I crouched down and waited for the show to start. The demon came walking up acting all rough and tough. _I wonder what Sesshomaru said to get him here? _

"I came as you requested Sesshomaru-sama; I assume our deal still stands?" _Deal?_

"Did you bring the money?" I can tell Sesshomaru is beyond pissed. You can hear it in his voice, but you'll only notice it if you know what you're listening for. I could see the others tense. They caught it too. This was going to be dirty.

"Hai, it's right here." He held up a leather bag and smiled. _He has a trick up his sleeve._

"Show it to me." The badger paled a little. He had obviously not been expecting this. The idiot really has no idea who on Earth he's dealing with. He opened the bag and Sesshomaru stepped forward flanked by Daiki and Kasumi. Daiki had his silver hair pulled up and was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. Kasumi was dressed similarly, the only difference being that she had braided her hair. Her gray eyes were trained on every move the badger made. Quite simply, she's ready to pounce. He opened the briefcase and sniffed the money. Counterfeit money has a slightly different scent that only demons can pick up on. Sesshomaru pulled back with his face still portraying indifference. "Liar." The badger threw the money at Sesshomaru, turned, and ran. Kasumi and Daiki ran after him while the others readied the few weapons they had brought. This badger did not appear to be armed, so I hopped off the building and landed right in front of him. He skidded to a halt. I smirked, '_he looks like he's going to shit himself_.' I gave him a fanged smirk. He quickly pulled out a hidden revolver and fired; narrowly missing the top of my head. _Is this guy blind or something?_ Kasumi jumped on his back and got him in a choke hold, unfortunately the bastard decided to be sneaky and shape shifted into a hummingbird. He flew up and up. I jumped up and managed to swipe at him with my claws. I only managed to clip one of his wings. He cried in agony and fell, shifting back into his badger form, hitting the ground with a thud. He quickly got up to run, but Sesshomaru sliced him in half with his whip. I walked over to the money that had gone flying when the badger tried to make a run for it.

"Keh, bastard tried to give us fake money. What're we gonna do now?" This badger wasn't smart when it came to combat, but he was smart enough to not put any money in the bank. That meant that he had to have stashed all that cash somewhere.

"We will begin with a thorough examination of his place of residence. If the money is not hidden there; we will begin a thorough investigation. Hopefully Shin will have his money back soon." He glanced at the badger in two parts then continued on his merry way. A few of the others who had tagged along began the process of disposing of the remains. _I'm actually kinda surprised they didn't make me do it._ I followed Sesshomaru to the badger's apartment further downtown. Naturally, it was in the slums, so up comes a bunch of demons dressed in really nice clothes. _We are asking to get mugged. Not that we couldn't fight them off, but still. It'd be a waste of energy._

Daiki ran up next to me, "Did Daichi tell you he was going anywhere tonight? I was going to have him bring a car by, but he's not at home." It's unusual for one of them to not know where the other was. Wherever Daichi went; it must have been a last minute decision.

"Did you try his cell?" Just because we're demons doesn't mean we don't keep up with the times. Daichi and Daiki are definitely demons who keeps up with the latest tech.

"Not yet, he said he was going to stay home tonight, so I didn't want to waste the minutes. Might as well go ahead and try though." He motioned to Sesshomaru that he had to make a call. Sesshomaru nodded and stopped in front of the building. He motioned that he was going on ahead and I nodded.

"Hey Daichi…Where are you? You didn't answer the home phone."

"Uh…yeah…sorry bro. Something came up."

"Care to share?"

"Depends, who's listening to the call?"

"Just me and Yash…"

"Then no."

"And why not? Are you raiding Yash's comic book stash again?"

"I most certainly am not. I'll tell you later. Gotta go."

He hung up and looked at me. "Why on Earth would my brother not tell me where he's going?" Daiki was probably hurt; I mean they tell each other everything, and I mean _everything_.

"And why the fuck would it matter if I was listening?" That pissed me off. Wherever Daichi's going obviously has to do with me, and the fact that he doesn't want me to know has me all kinds of suspicious.

"He said he'll tell me later, and he didn't sound like he was doing anything he shouldn't be, so let's just go help Sesshomaru for now." We walked up the stairs and entered the disaster zone of an apartment. Sesshomaru had already been through the living room and dining room; all to no avail. I started with the bedroom, and let me tell you. That room smelled like two things: sex and booze. I plugged my nose and began searching.

"Who the fuck would sleep with a stinkin' badger?" I continued to scan the room for anything out of the ordinary, or maybe with some luck a safe.

"A female badger?" Daiki always did have a strange sense of humor. I checked under the bed; nothing but dust bunnies. We finished the search of the house, and upon Sesshomaru's reentry it was apparent that he was beyond pissed. Stealing from one member of the clan is like stealing from every member of the clan. "This is going to sound really stupid, but did anyone check the freezer?" The look on Sesshomaru's face was hysterical. He gave Daiki this look that clearly said 'are you off your meds?' "What? I saw it in a movie once." Realizing that the badger was a simpleton; we decided that there was no reason to not check the freezer. The kitchen was in the same state as the rest of the house: unorganized chaos. I pulled open the freezer only to find…nothing. Daiki came and inspected the freezer. "Damn, I was sure it would be here." He shrugged his shoulders and moved to leave, then I noticed a small lip by the ice maker. I pulled on it as hard as I could and, low and behold, a secret compartment in the freezer!

"I found it!" Every single penny he had ever stolen from Clan Leader Shin. In a secret compartment. In a freezer. What the hell. This guy had issues. Sesshomaru quirked a brow, pulled out a briefcase, then carefully put the money in.

"I will return this to Shin immediately." Without another word, he turned and left. Daiki and I followed behind and headed for home.

~o0o~

_Kagome POV_

Once we got to the point that we could no longer drive; I hopped on Daichi's back and off we went. I was getting more and more nervous by the minute, every imaginable 'what if' scenario was running through my head. _What if they laugh? What if they get offended? _What if what if what if. I have to be strong if I want any semblance of a relationship with Yasha. We arrived at the clan house around ten-fifteen. The guards let us in with no problems. Daichi led me into the house (though I secretly call it a palace), took a couple of turns, and opened the door to his family's 'suite'.

"Mom! Kagome's here, and she has questions that only a female dog demon can answer. No, I have not cleaned my room, and no Daiki is not with me before you ask!" He certainly knows his mother. A beautiful silver-haired woman with ice- blue eyes and stunning facial features emerged from the dining area to greet me. I had met their mother a few times before, and I had always admired her grace and beauty. She was wearing a simple purple kimono with butterflies on it. Half of her hair was tied back, and she had a gentle smile on her face.

"Kagome, my dear how are you? You really _must _come by more often." She embraced me in a hug as if I were her own daughter. At only our second meeting she told me that she already considered me the daughter she always wanted. She pulled back but kept her arms around me as she looked me up and down. We hadn't had much chance to talk at InuYasha's induction party. She motioned for me to sit on one of the pillows by the table, and she poured us some tea. Daichi had left to give us some privacy. "Now, Daichi says you have some problems that only a female dog demon can answer. How may I help?" I launched into a tale about overhearing Daiki and Daichi talking. She nodded and began to think. "I swear, those two are so unobservant sometimes."

"So, can you tell me what it means to be mates, or am I stepping on some toes?" I twiddled my thumbs but held eye contact. She smiled.

"Kami no! I'd be delighted to tell you about mates! While I really can't explain how the mechanics would work since you're human; I can tell you the basics." I smiled in relief. "Being mates is similar to being married in human terms. However, there is one key difference. Demons have one person who is made especially for them and vice versa. Unless their first mating is arranged, dog demons will seldom take a second mate. Mating is much more powerful and bonding. It takes place during intercourse," I blushed at this, "and usually the male bites the female and vice versa. During which a small transfer of blood occurs. In demons this just makes them more in tune to each other's feeling and whatnot. We can't read their minds, but we can get a sense of whether they're happy, sad, mad, you get the picture." I nodded. "In humans, to my understanding, the blood transfer is more significant. Since the human is taking demon blood into their system, the demon blood slightly overpowers their own blood. This allows the human to take on a few demonic traits. Typically it's just an extremely long lifespan and slightly enhanced human abilities. It helps the human stay 'on par' with the demon if you will." She took a sip of her tea and allowed me to soak in all the new information. "Did everything make sense, or did I lose you somewhere along the way?"

"No. It was a perfect explanation. Thank you so much for seeing me this late." I smiled as I finished my tea.

"My dear, it was no problem at all. Come by anytime. If you ever want to visit just call one of the boys up and come on over." She gave me a hug.

"Um…Tomomi-sama…"

"Kagome dear, don't be so formal. Just call me Tomomi, or mom. Whichever suits you."

"Tomomi-sa…I mean Tomomi, do you think there's any merit to what Daiki and Daichi said?" _If anyone knows its Tomomi._

"Well dear, only InuYasha really knows. My opinion is that he does harbor feelings for you. That's about all I can say for sure though. I'm sorry I can't shed more light on the situation." She seemed genuinely upset that she couldn't tell me anymore than that. "I may be able to help you figure out if he does harbor those feelings for you."

"Really? How?" I hadn't even realized my excitement until she giggled and motioned for me to sit back down. I blushed three shades of crimson and sat down again.

"There are basic behaviors that any dog demon will exhibit when a female is his intended." _Intended?_ Sensing my confusion she clarified. "Intended simply means the female that a male has chosen for his mate. He will be overly protective of her no matter how little the threat." _Yup, that is definitely Yasha._"He will do anything to please her; even if it means sacrificing a little bit of dignity." I thought back to the party when Yasha had noticed I wanted to dance. Even though his friends were poking fun; he still danced with me. _Check._ "They will be exceptionally pleased whenever the female obeys their wishes. Not anything drastic; for example, staying somewhere when they are told, or staying by their side in an unfamiliar area. Things like that are just the basic instincts that all dog yōkai have, and whenever a female appeals to these instincts the male will be proud of the female for 'knowing her place'. If he rewards you for doing little things like that; then you know for a fact that you're his intended." _Dog demons are definitely patriarchal. _"If you haven't seen any of these and you want a quick sure-fire way to tell if you're his intended, bare your throat to him. This is the sign of submission, and dog demons always reward a submissive female." Memories of the club flashed through my brain. _Oh. My. Kami. I AM Yasha's intended._ Tomomi must have noticed my face, "Kagome dear, has he showed any of these behaviors?"

"Not just one. All of them…" _I can't believe it. I can't believe it. _Tomomi winked at me.

"Now that we know for a fact you are indeed his intended, we just have to get him to make a move. My knowledge will not be enough, so we are going to consult the other women of the clan." She pulled me up by the hand and dragged me out the door, "Daichi, I'm heading out with Kagome for a bit." Hearing a grunt response, she continued out the door with me in tow. She was knocking on every suite door and explaining the situation. They all squealed with excitement, and joined the parade until we returned to Tomomi's suite. We all sat down and the conversation began. "Alright ladies, we need to make Kagome appeal to every single one of InuYasha's instincts so he acts on the mating call all ready.

"My dear thank goodness you're taking the initiative. I didn't think InuYasha was ever going to do anything about it." Natsuki-sama was a beautiful woman with the traditional silver hair and clan facial markings. Her hair was tied into a low pony tail at the nape of her neck. She was wearing a blue kimono with ribbons spinning around the pattern in an intricate design. We spent an hour and a half discussing our 'game plan' to get InuYasha to begin courting me all ready. By the time I left; I was ready to seduce InuYasha.

~o0o~

A/N: What an awful place to leave you hanging, but I felt like that was the best place to end it. Anyway don't forget to answer my poll on whether I should rewrite the induction ceremony or not.

Reviews=love=faster updates


	6. Tactics and Progress

A/N: Hello everyone! I received wonderful reviews about the last chapter, so I hope this one will live up to its predecessors. Again, please please please answer the poll. It has really been bothering me, but I want to get your feedback on it. I know I said that I would mostly stay in InuYasha's point of view, but I'm going to have to jump around a bit in this chapter. Just so you know everything except for the first part is all happening on Friday. The first bit is the night of Kagome's expedition/InuYasha's first job. It's just a long day for everyone :)

_Coming up: InuYasha has no idea of what's about to happen. :) _

_*Note: towards the end of this chapter, InuYasha's instinct are going to be very prominent. I didn't want to make it his demon side talking to him, so I'm making his 'insitincts' in __**bold**__. Hopefully this will help show you his inner turmoil. _\(^o^)/

~o0o~

_With Daiki and Daichi_

"So, care to tell me where you were tonight that was so top secret?" He crossed his legs as he leaned back against the wall in their room.

"Sure, _mom,_ I brought Kagome here to talk to Mom." He pulled off his suikan to change into night clothes.

"Why on _Earth _would you do that without telling Yash? He's pissed enough that you wouldn't tell him where you were, and now you get to add '_Oh yeah, I took your future mate to the clan house without telling you' _on top of that. Smooth."

"I couldn't tell him. Kagome woulda killed me." He paused for a moment then shuddered, obviously envisioning death by Kagome's hands.

"And why is that?"

"'Cause you dimwit; she was asking Mom about mates!" He seemed frustrated by his brother's interrogations, but Daiki knew better. Daichi hated that he had done something like that behind Yash's back, but it was for InuYasha's own good.

"…are you serious?"

"Yeah fur-for-brains she overheard us talking about them at Yash's party. She asked Yash what mates are, and he wouldn't tell her."

"You think she'll make the first move?"

"Mom taught her how to "seduce" him. I think she's going make the first move idiot."

"It's about time…"

"Yash is screwed…_literally._" Daichi burst out laughing and Daiki rolled his eyes.

"Pig…"

~o0o~

_InuYasha POV_

_Damn Daiki and Daichi…Kagome's been acting funny ever since she asked me about mates. To top it off I caught the faintest whiff of Daichi's scent in her room Tuesday night. If I had to guess, I'd say that he was in her room the night before. _Wait a minute…

Flashback!

"_Hey Daichi…Where are you? You didn't answer the home phone."_

"_Uh…yeah…sorry bro. Something came up."_

"_Care to share?"_

"_Depends, who's listening to the call?"_

"_Just me and Yash…"_

"_Then no."_

"_And why not? Are you raiding Yash's comic book stash again?"_

"_I most certainly am not. I'll tell you later. Gotta go."_

End Flashback!

_That was on Monday… and on Tuesday Daichi's scent was about a day old…was Kagome the _'something'_ that came up? What would they be doing together that he wouldn't want me to know about?_ Images of Kagome and Daichi on a date, or hanging out, or worse… in bed ran through my mind. _Daichi wouldn't do that…he knows Kagome is my intended. Hitting on another male's intended is a serious dishonor. Daichi isn't that stupid. Besides…we grew up together, we're practically brothers. _I headed to the roof to eat lunch with Kagome. Upon my arrival, I noticed that Sango had already joined her. They were talking in hushed tones until they noticed me. Unfortunately, I hadn't caught anything from their conversation. _Were they talking about me or something?_ I was pretty much on my toes right about now. Sango looked at me like she was in on some practical joke that I wasn't. _What's with everyone today?_

"Hey! InuYasha! How've you been?" Sango motioned for me to sit down, and I took my customary seat next to Kagome. This way she wouldn't be sitting near the lecher when he joined us. _Damn lech better keep his hands off my mate._ I heard Sango Stifle a laugh.

"Does someone want to tell me what in Kami's name is so fucking funny!" I glared at Sango as I crossed my arms.

"It's girl stuff InuYasha, you wouldn't understand." She stifled another laugh, and my hackles rose. _Sango is really starting to tick me off._

"InuYasha calm down. We really were just talking about some girl stuff. Don't worry about it." She gave my ear a quick rub, and I suddenly couldn't remember why on Earth I was so mad.

"InuYasha! Getting some action all ready I see?" Miroku plopped down next to Sango and opened his bento.

"Keh! Jealous?" I smirked, Miroku may be crazy in love with Sango, but Sango would never do anything for Miroku like Kagome had just done.

"Immensely." He sighed as Sango slapped him. Once again, the lech was groping Sango's ass, and she clocked him in return. Lunch continued on with nothing unusual. When the bell rang, I realized a quickly fading golden opportunity.

"Hey, Kagome, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Sango and Miroku looked at me suspiciously, but wisely decided to not say anything.

"Um… sure." Once I was certain that the pervert and Sango were out of ear shot, I took a deep breath and let it out. _Here goes nothing._

"…Why did I catch a whiff of Daichi's scent in your room on Tuesday?" She visibly tensed, and I could smell the anxiety rolling off her in waves. _Shit._

"He…uh…he." She struggled to find words for me.

~o0o~

_Kagome POV_

_Kami, why'd he have to ask?_ _Think of an excuse. Kami knows I can't say 'Well you see Yasha, I wanted to know if we're life mates, so I called up one of your best friends behind your back to take me to the clan house without telling you.' Yeah, that'll go over well._ He was clearly waiting for an answer.

"He was tutoring me in math." _Fudge. I'm acing math, and he knows it! _

"I didn't know you were having trouble with math." He was clearly suspicious of my lousy excuse._ Think Kagome, think!_

"Well…I…uh…just don't really get what we're doing right now, so he helped me figure it out before the test on Friday." _Disaster avoided._

"Oh…okay. I guess that makes sense." He scratched the back of his head, clearly embarrassed. Then I had an epiphany. _He was jealous! He thought that something happened between me and Daichi! _I was suddenly very thankful for his crazy sense of smell. I smiled at him and decided to try out some of the advice I had received on Monday night. On our way off the roof; I purposely walked in front of him so that the wind carried my scent right to him. _If Tomomi's right, my scent will drive him crazy._ A nice breeze came by, and InuYasha's step faltered ever so slightly.

_Bingo._

~o0o~

_InuYasha POV_

_Damn. First I look like a fool, and then the wind throws Kagome's scent right in my face! Damn it! I can't take it! If she doesn't figure out what she's doing to me and soon, I'm going to jump her bones. _We finally made it back to class (I held my breath most of the way). All through class Kagome was pushing all my buttons. She kept getting an itch on her leg, so she pushed her skirt up a little every time to scratch it. Every time she flipped her hair, I got hit with another wave of her delicious scent. _Sango needs to tell her to stop right now! _I caught Sango's attention and sent her my _Help me!_ look. She merely smiled and nodded in the negative. _Bitch. She knows what the fuck Kagome's doing to me._ When the bell finally rang I bolted out of class as fast as I could. I was one hair flip away from taking her right there in front of the whole class. _She'd never look at me again if I did that._

"InuYasha!" _Damn, the one person that I don't want to see right now._ Miroku trotted up to me; clearly in a good mood.

"What is it Miroku? I'm kinda in a rush here." I just wanted to get out of school, so I can calm down before I have to take Kagome home. _Definitely speeding today._

"I just wanted to see how you were faring since you've been on edge since lunch. Tell me, does it have anything to do with a certain raven-haired beauty?" He gave me that lecherous smile that sends women running for the hills.

"K-keh! What makes you say that?" _Despite the ten shades of red my face must be. _He discreetly motioned to my pants, where lo and behold, my hard-on was making itself visible. "Damn!"

"Do you intend to drive Lady Kagome home in that condition?" He could barely contain his laughter. _The fucker._ I mumbled under my breath and he laughed. "I can buy you ten minutes…" I nodded my thanks and sprinted for the bathroom.

~o0o~

_With Miroku_

Miroku stood patiently in the hallway waiting for Kagome to begin her search for InuYasha. Once she rounded the corner, she trotted up to him with a slight look of concern on her face.

"Hey Miroku, have you seen InuYasha anywhere? He's supposed to take me home, but I can't find him anywhere."

"He said something about forgetting something in his locker. Why don't I walk you to his car and we can wait for him together? InuYasha would kill me if I let you go all by yourself." Miroku gave her a charming smile to further insure her agreement.

"Miroku, I'm perfectly capable of waiting for InuYasha by myself."

"I know that, but InuYasha isn't convinced of that. He'd skin me alive if he found out that I left you all alone in the parking lot for some pervert to come up to you."

"You mean like right now?"

"Your words hurt me Lady Kagome." They shared a laugh and headed out to InuYasha's car to wait for the frustrated hanyō to arrive.

~o0o~

_InuYasha POV_

Once I had finished my business, I headed out to the car to see Miroku and Kagome chatting happily. Once Kagome saw me she said her goodbyes to Miroku and ran up to me to give me a hug. I inhaled her scent lightly. Kagome's scent could _frustrate_ me one moment, and relax me another. _She's my drug._ I probably held on a little longer than necessary, but Kagome didn't seem to mind. When I released her from our hug, she trailed her fingers along my arm as she let go._ She's so fucking innocent it's pissing me off!_ Deciding to not get another boner while in her presence, I held the door open for her and got in myself. I need to get her home soon. _My self-control isn't going to hold out much longer._ I dropped Kagome off at her house and sped home myself. I ran up to my room and locked the door. _The last thing I need is for that fucker Sesshomaru to come barging in._ I plopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. _How much longer can I stay away from Kagome? If today's any indication, I'm at the end of my leash. Next time I may take her, willingly or not. _The thought of taking Kagome against my will sickened me, but I know that if I don't do something soon, my instincts will. _I need a nap before I head to the clan house; stupid leaders meeting. _I quickly passed out and dreamt of Kagome; sometimes in a white dress, and other times with nothing on. When I woke up it was all ready six-thirty. _Guess I should head to the clan house now. Sesshomaru will kill me if I'm late._ I changed in to my robes, and made my way to the clan house with Kagome on my mind the whole way. Once the guard let me in I headed for the central room, bumping into Tomomi on the way.

"InuYasha, dear, how are you?" She gave me a warm smile and a hug. Tomomi had practically been my mom since Mom passed away.

"I'm okay…I've got a clan meeting in a bit." I shrugged, indicating my indifference.

"That's good. How are things with you and Kagome? I know she's your intended. Have you begun courting her yet?" I couldn't miss the excitement in her voice even if I was on the other side of the grounds.

"Uh…good. I haven't started courting her yet though. I don't think she sees me that way, so I'm trying to get her to see me as more than that." The topic was really depressing me, but Tomomi either didn't notice or was pretending to not notice.

"InuYasha, I think you should go for it. If you wait any longer, you'll be an old man before you know it." She smiled and turned to leave. "Well, I've got to go meet up with Natsuki to talk about some things, but stop by if you want some dinner before you head home." She turned the corner, and I could no longer hear her footsteps. I continued on to the central room where Sesshomaru and a few of the older clan leaders were all ready seated, clearly waiting for the others to arrive.

"I didn't think you'd make it on time _InuYasha._" It's really going to piss Sesshomaru off that he can't try and slit my throat all the time. Violence is prohibited during clan leaders' meetings; it's going to be tough on both of us…

"Keh, as if I'd be late for my first clan leaders' meeting, _Sesshomaru."_ I took my seat next to him and waited for the others to arrive. Tonight shouldn't be anything exciting; just go over the current events in the clan, and decide if we need to step in anywhere. A few minutes later everyone was present, and Sesshomaru started the meeting.

"Tonight we need to discuss the territorial dispute with the Wolf Demon Tribe. They believe that their border extends two miles into our territory. We need to arrange a meeting with their tribe leader to discuss the issue. Enmity with the Wolf Demon Tribe is not in the clan's best interests. Only a few of us should be needed. InuYasha and I shall go with one or two of you.

"Should we expect animosity from their leaders? They are known for their violent and crude behavior." Shin is a war veteran from centuries ago; of course he'd ask that… _Although he did bring up a good point. Our relations with the Wolf Demon Tribe are shaky at best. _

"No. Any weapons at the discussion could be seen as an act of war. We will do nothing to provoke such matters. I will contact the leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe and arrange a meeting. Until then, the land in question is going to be neutral territory. This is the decision of both their clan leader and myself. Anyone breaking the rules of neutral territory will suffer the punishment as such, understood?" Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"What if they encroach on the neutral territory? Should we fight them, or retreat?" Daisuke is our head of security, and Tomomi's husband. He's probably concerned about how this is going to affect our border control procedures. "And should we change our patrol routes so that we don't go near the area?"

"If they encroach on the neutral territory do not engage them in combat. Simply make note of who you see and report it to me. I highly doubt their tribe leader would be pleased to hear of his tribesmen disobeying a direct order. On the matter of patrol, change the route so that they run along the edge of the territory in question. This way we can ensure that the wolves are holding up their end of the bargain. Any more questions on this matter?" No one said anything. "All right then. Moving on. The next matter at hand is InuYasha and his intended."

"WHAT?" I'm sure all the leaders and elders were staring at me like I had grown a third head, but at this point in time I really didn't give a fuck. "When did that make its way to the agenda?"

"InuYasha, you of all people should know that there are always preparations to be done before you begin the courtship."

"No there are not you fucker! You're just pissed off 'cause I haven't started courting her yet!" By this point I was all up in Sesshomaru's face. The leaders were looking at me; Daisuke was waiting to jump in if need be. I took a step back and relaxed, just like Kagome had taught me how to do ages ago. _Deep breaths don't let this asshole get to you. What would Kagome say if you started a fight with Sesshomaru right now? Probably nothing nice._

"Was it not part of our agreement that in exchange for her attendance to the ceremony, you would begin courting her? Are you not a man of your word?" _Damn bastard's trying to corner me so I look bad. Damn damn damn. _

"I am. I'm just having trouble with getting her to see me as more than a friend. I'm working on it so just be patient for fuck's sake." By this point I had finally reeled in my anger, but the asshole was still pissing me off.

"InuYasha, is she familiar with anything about our nature?" Daisuke was clearly worried about the matter at hand. He's always kept an eye out for me ever since Dad died. I nodded in the negative and waited to see what the point of his question was.

"I don't know how much she knows. I've tried to broach the subject, but something always happens so I can never tell how much she really knows."

"Maybe if she was familiar with our habits, she may realize your attentions. It may give you the upper hand by using her knowledge to your advantage. That way you could treat it as less of a human affair, and more of a demon affair." The leaders nodded in agreement. "If you want, I could have Tomomi talk to her about it. You know she thinks of Kagome as a daughter already." The idea was extremely appealing.

"I think I should find out how much she knows already, and then I'll get back to you on that. Thank you for the offer Daisuke." I bowed in thanks and returned my attention to Sesshomaru.

"Now that the issue has been settled I believe that we have covered all the main issues that required our attention. Now, does anyone have anything to say before we dismiss?" The room was silent. "Good. You are all dismissed." The leaders got up and left, but before I could leave, Sesshomaru put a hand on my shoulder. "I need a word with you."

"Sure."

"I do not want you to take the matter of your courtship with Kagome lightly. It is imperative that you mate with her soon."

"Why? What's the rush?" _Sesshomaru is actually giving me _helpful_ advice…what the hell?_

"It is important that all those in places of power in the clan have mates. Do you know of any clan leaders other than yourself with no mate?"

"You."

"I do not count." _And why the hell not?_ "Father died prematurely, therefore, since I took over the clan so early I had no time to find my mate. All the others were already mated before they assumed power. Our mates are considered our other half. They complete us and put us at ease. If you remain unmated, you will be seen as rash with no one to calm you down or control you when you become enraged. Just like you saw earlier; I did that to prove a point to you." _Fuck his logic._

"Fine. I'll work on it, but I'll need a bit of time. At least the others know that I intend to court her."

"At least." I walked out the doors and headed for the gates. _What I need is a hot shower and a good night's sleep._

~o0o~

_Kagome POV_

_I am so stupid, I am so stupid, I am so stupid. _I was currently having Daiki drive me to InuYasha's mansion. 'Why?' you ask? Well, you see, Mama took Gramps to some medical thing, and Souta is spending the night with a friend. I was just really creeped out being home alone tonight for some reason. Don't ask me why, I just was, so I called up InuYasha and asked to stay the night at his place. Then, Yasha called Daiki up to give me a ride here so that he could shower before I arrived. "Thanks for the ride Daiki, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, it's the least I could do since you're actually making Yash grow a pair." He laughed and stopped at a stop light.

"I guess Daichi told you about that huh?" If it were anyone else I would have denied it until my voice was gone.

"Yeah, be careful though. When I called him to see where he was, Yash was with me. Now, I bet he's really suspicious, and I'm willing to bet he caught Daichi's scent in your room." I nodded in the affirmative and sighed.

"I chose to look at it as confirmation that he does see me as more than a friend." I gave him a small smile, and the car sped forward again once the light turned green.

"Are you kidding? He's been in love with you for years! I'm kinda shocked Mom had to tell you that he's in love with you." He gave me a joking smile and returned his attention to the road.

"_Years!_" _He's been in love with me for that long!_

"Let's see. He's eighteen now. He fell in love with you when he was around thirteen, so yeah, about five years ago." _Oh. My. Kami._

"Five years…? Seriously?"

"Yeah. The whole clan has been pushing him to tell you for the past four years. It's so much fun to tease him about it." The mansion came into view, and he slowed the car to a stop. The gatekeeper (yes gatekeeper) let us in and we pulled up into the long circular driveway. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and walked up to the door. I knocked on the door before I went in. _This way I don't see him parading around in his boxers or something. _

"Hey Kagome, I thought you were going to be here five minutes ago." Yasha was walking out of the kitchen with two cups of ramen in hand. Under any other circumstance I would have thought that both of them were for him, but I knew he was subtly trying to taking care of me.

"Worried?" I made sure to add the teasing tone. _I don't want him to know I had that talk with Tomomi. If I let on to know more than he thinks I know…he may get suspicious._

"Just a little. You have a knack for attracting trouble." We made our way into the living room to watch a movie and eat our 'dinner'.

~o0o~

_InuYasha POV_

Kagome munched on her ramen happily and asked me about whatever came to mind. I was tactfully keeping her away from the topic of mates. She asked me about the meeting and things like that. I eventually popped in a movie after I threw the ramen cups away. I plopped down on the couch and she laid across my lap with her head on the arm rest of the couch with her torso actually being on my lap. In order to preserve some sense of manliness in front of my future mate I hid my utter joy. _Fuck yes!_ _Okay InuYasha, don't screw this one up._ I gently ran my hand through her hair while being mindful of my claws. _She's so fragile, and with the way she attracts trouble, I've got my work cut out for me. It's a good thing I love the work._ I smiled as Kagome readjusted herself on my lap. I watched the movie for a little bit until I decided to check and see if Kagome was still awake. _Fuck no. Not again… _Kagome was practically screaming submission (which is very dangerous if that's not your intention). Her head was turned to the side, her hair was back away from her neck, and she was looking away from me.

**Reward mate!**

_Fuck no! I was pushing it last time. Since I don't have something against reproducing, my hands are staying right by my side!_

**Mate is practically begging for me to take her!**

_She doesn't know what she's doing. Stay calm. Don't breathe. Look away, look away!_

**Mate is submitting!** I really don't think that I had any rational thought after that. I swooped Kagome up, made her straddle my lap, and proceeded to attack her neck in "reward" for submitting. _Please don't castrate me, please don't tell Sango I did this!_ No matter how afraid I was of her reaction, I was just so content that I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. This is about the point when I realized that Kagome was completely relaxed against me. After a few minutes, my curiosity finally overpowered my, ahem, _instincts_ and I pulled away to look at her face.

"I-Kagome- I'm so-" She shushed me and put her finger on my lips.

"If I had wanted you to stop I would have stopped you. I wanted that just as much as you did." She smiled lowered her head so that our lips touched for the first time.

~o0o~

A/N: I'm so mean for ending this here! I just really need to get my creative juices flowing so I can get their first kiss right! Should I make their first kiss hot and heavy, or sweet and romantic? Remember, answer my poll and review!

Reviews=love=faster updates!

Forgot this last time:

-Tomomi: beautiful friend

-Shin: true/reality

-Daisuke: big help


	7. Kisses and Courting

A/N: I'm pretty sure I pissed a ton of you off with the last chapter. Sorry about that! I just really felt like that was a fun place to end it! I have been itching to write this chapter for forever, but I haven't had the time until now! So hold onto your seatbelts and here we go! (p.s. no lemon in this chapter. Sorry!) In case any of you are confused I'm going to go ahead and clear something up. Kagome has a pretty bold personality (just not when it comes to Yasha) now that they've finally crossed _the line_, you're going to start seeing her bold personality come out. This chapter is mainly fluff, possibly some citrus. I won't know 'til I finish writing it. \(^o^)/

~o0o~

_InuYasha POV_

_Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit. _By the time I had figured out the _Kagome _was actually kissing _me._ Kagome was starting to pull away. _Fuck no, she doesn't get to do that._ I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her face closer. I was not about to pass up this opportunity. I made sure that there was absolutely no space between us. I started to gently massage her lips with my own. I've kissed girls before, but this takes the cake. She let out a little sigh and snuggled impossibly closer. Her scent of cherry blossoms and rain was practically drowning me, but I couldn't have cared less. I was content. It was nothing compared to what I had imagined it would be like. It was way better. She moved her hands up to cup my face while I continued my assault on her mouth. No matter how perfect it was I could feel my inner demon clawing to come out. It's just not enough. I need all of her. My inner demon is fighting to come out, but if it does I know I'll do something Kagome most _definitely_ is not ready for. I pull back and try to calm myself. Kagome looks at me with the most pitiful face ever. She is clearly not happy that I ended our little make out session. I woulda laughed if I wasn't currently having an internal war with myself. She seemed to sense what was going on. My aura must be all over the place. She sat back and let me calm down a bit.

"Better now?" She stayed where she was, but I could tell she was worried. She worries every time this happens.

"Yeah…" I can feel my blood receding now that Kagome isn't all over me. I'm too embarrassed to ask her to kiss me again, but it's really tempting right about now. It's probably better this way. Unfortunately (or fortunately) Kagome was still not happy that we were interrupted, so she started kissing me _again_. This kiss wasn't as innocent as the last one was. Her hands were running down my chest and my abs. _She's getting really close to…_ Right before her hands reached my…ahem…_area_, she snaked her hands under my shirt. My eyes practically rolled back in my head. Now something like this wouldn't seem like such a big deal to any other guy, but keep in mind, I've had no romantic contact with this woman in the five years I've been in love with her. It's a big deal for me. While she began massaging my abs I seriously considered touchin' her. _She's touching me so…I guess she won't slap me._ I tentatively reached around and grabbed her butt to pull her closer to me. She made probably the sexiest moan I've ever heard in my entire life. By this point I had no qualms about kissing Kagome. _If she wants to make out, I'll give her the best make out session of her life._ I slid my tongue out to meet her rosy lips, and she opened her mouth in response. I plunged my tongue in and plundered everything she had to offer. Her tongue came out to play, and I let her explore me just as I had her. Just as she was mine, I was hers. She traced my fangs and nibbled on my lip a little. I let out a very unmanly groan. She apparently decided that I liked that (she was right) and continued her assault. I rolled us over so that I was on top of her with her legs still wrapped around my waist. I finally decided that she needed some air so I pulled back to let her breathe. Her lips were swollen and her hair was messy. She looked like she had been incredibly well ravished. She smiled and kissed my nose.

"Took ya long enough." _Wait…what?_

"…Huh?" Not the smartest response ever, but my brain is still in a gelatinous form so yeah…

"I didn't think you were ever going to kiss me." _She…but….I'm so confused…_

"I'm confused…"

"You are such an idiot. Do I have to spell it out for you? I," She pointed to herself. "have wanted you," she pointed to me, "to kiss me" she pointed to herself again, "for years." _Holy. Shit. Where the hell have I been?_

"I…um…well…you see…I just kinda…"

"You can be so dense." She laughed and pecked my chin. _I could get used to this._ A glance at the clock announced the time to be 11:30, so I picked her up and took her to the spare room down the hall from me. I set her on the bed and started to tuck her in. "Really? After that you're going to make me sleep down the hall from you? No way. I'm sleeping with you." She crossed her arms; clearly demanding that I pick her up and put her in my bed.

"I can't guarantee that I'll keep my hands to myself you know. Don't think you're the only one whose been waiting for years."

"I know that." She grinned like she was in on some secret that I knew nothing about. _How the fuck does she know that? There's only one way I can think of…_

"…Daiki or Daichi. Tell me now Kagome…"

"No." **Mate disobeying. Punish mate.**

"Kagome…Tell me right now."

"Make me." My instincts wasted no time in accepting her challenge. I pounced on her, pinned her to the bed, and bit her neck; hard enough so that she couldn't move, but not hard enough to draw blood. She struggled a bit, and I let out a low growl. She stilled after a few minutes. **Good mate.** Once I was sure she wasn't going to move I let go and looked her square in the eye.

"Kagome…I want a name."

"Well…I actually figured it out on my own, but Daiki told me how long. Don't hurt him. I had figured it out by then."

"How did you figure it out? I was pretty careful to make sure it wasn't _that_ obvious."

"I was talking to Tomomi, and she kinda helped me put all the pieces together." She was being very careful to not make me angry. It may seem stupid that I'm getting worked up over this, but my inner demon is pretty close to the surface right now. All my instincts are ten times stronger right now, so any defiance on Kagome's part is really going to piss me off.

"Shoulda known…remind me to thank her next time I see her." I nuzzled her neck where I bit her. I placed a soft kiss there and got up to go to bed.

"…ahem…forgetting something?" She held her arms out like a five year old. I rolled my eyes and scooped her up. She wove her arms around my neck and snuggled in close. I picked up her overnight bag, and I carried her to my room and set her on the bed. I turned to change into some night clothes while giving Kagome some privacy to change. When I reentered the room Kagome was under the covers with her head propped up on her hand. _I could get used to this._ She beckoned me forward, and I pulled back the covers and pulled her flush against me.

"Told you I couldn't keep my hands to myself." I smirked and ran my hand down her thigh eliciting a shiver.

"Who said…that…oh…that I wanted you to." _If this is how she reacts to a little thigh rubbing then how the hell is she gonna react when we make love? _Yes 'make love' as cheesy as it is. _She's crazy sensitive._

"You need your sleep." I pulled my hand back and spooned her to my front. This way I can protect her in my sleep.

"It's Friday night Yasha…" she turned around in my arms to face me, "we could go to that club again." She gave me the sexiest look I have ever seen in my life, and I almost took her up on her offer. That is, until I realized that other men would be seeing Kagome dance. That pretty much killed the idea.

"Nice try." I pecked her on the nose and settled down to go to sleep. She sighed and snuggled up against me. I fell asleep faster than I ever have in my entire life.

~o0o~

I woke up completely content to never move for the rest of my life, but Kagome's stomach rumbling quickly nixed the idea.She wiggled around in my arms for a bit before she found a comfortable spot and fell asleep again. I pushed some hair out of her face and rubbed the pad of my thumb across her cheek. _Her skin is so soft._ It was another reminder of just how fragile she really is. Me, I can fall off a building and be fine, but Kagome couldn't. I pondered, not for the first time, the thought of protecting her from the world for the rest of my life. _If it means waking up like this every day; then it's completely worth it._ When her stomach rumbling persisted; I pecked her on her nose, her chin, and her eye lids, just about anything I could reach until she woke up.

"Good morning to you too," she rubbed the sleep sand out of her eyes and leaned in to kiss my nose, but I moved at the last second and caught her lips with mine. It wasn't heated or sexual like last night. It was slow and loving. When we finally pulled away I smirked,

"I could get used to this. I may just have you move in with me. This massive house gets pretty lonely you know." She rolled her eyes and pushed me off.

"Nice try. You have the workers and what not here all the time. You are hardly alone." She got up to head to the kitchen.

"…but they don't kiss nearly as well as you do." I smirked and smacked her butt before I scooped her up in my arms and bounded into the kitchen.

"Shut up." She lobbed an orange at me from the fruit bowl on the island. I caught without even turning her direction. I pulled some milk out of the fridge for cereal. She rolled her eyes and pulled the eggs and bacon out of the fridge. "I swear you live on the diet of a bachelor. I, however, cannot live on cereal and ramen." She put some pans on the stove and started heating them up. In the meantime, she scrambled the eggs to put cook and pulled the bacon pieces apart.

"I can't be on a bachelor's diet if I'm not a bachelor now can I?" I smirked and wrapped my arms around her waist while I placed a quick kiss on her shoulder where I bit her last night.

"If I knew one little kiss was all it took; I woulda' kissed you years ago." She sighed and turned her head more to the side.

"Well we all can't have what we want now can we?" I let go so she could finish cooking. I pulled out some plates and silverware while she put the eggs on the stove. I plopped down in a chair by the island and waited for my food. "When does everyone get back again?"

"Sometime tomorrow; I'm not sure exactly. Mama said she'd call." She served me some eggs and bacon while I poured us some OJ. We ate our food in relative silence. My phone rang and I cursed when the caller ID read _Bastard: Do not answer_.

"I'll just be a minute." I kissed the crown of her head and answered the phone fully prepared to cuss the bastard out for ruining the best morning of my life. "You better have a damn good reason for calling me."

"My apologies I did not know that you finally slept with your intended last night." The sarcasm was practically dripping through the phone.

"We didn't do anything asshole," I walked farther away from the kitchen so that Kagome wouldn't hear what I was about to say. ", but I made progress last night. I think I may be able to ask her soon."

"Hurry up hanyō. Do not waste time in this matter."

"Me? You're the one without even an intended!" I was screaming at this bastard. I was frustrated mentally and sexually. _Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep your hands off a woman as sexy as Kagome when she's only in a t-shirt?_

"My circumstances differ from yours. We are off the topic of why I called you this fine Saturday morning."

"Whatever."

"Tetsusaiga Industries is hosting a gala for all of our partners the weekend after next. Your attendance is required as I will be announcing your future position in the company. I also hope to be announcing your engagement. I see, however, that is highly unlikely."

"Keh. Kagome's human. Don't forget that. I have to do things her way too ya know." _Idiot_

"She may know more about our ways than she lets on little brother."

"Whatever. Am I needed at the clan house today?"

"No, but I know that Tomomi and Natsuki are dying to see Kagome again. Bring her over before they destroy the clan house." The bastard ended the call before I could even get a word in.

"Asshole." I returned to the kitchen to see Kagome finishing up the dishes. I wrap my arms around her waist and let out a frustrated huff as I take subtle deep whiffs of her scent. Her scent has the most amazing calming effect on me.

"What did Sesshomaru want?" She put her hands over mine and rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand with her fingers.

"Keh. Just wanted to nag me like the old woman he is." I kissed her cheek. "He also said that the company is hosting a gala the weekend after next. Nothing exciting."

"You were getting pretty worked up over nothing exciting."

"Don't be a smart ass." I turned to head to my room to change. "Oh yeah, we're going to the clan house today. Apparently Tomomi and Natsuki are dying to see you again." She smiled and headed upstairs to change as well. I threw on my usual robe of the fire rat and threw Kagome a green kimono. We headed out to the garage to make our way to the clan house.

~o0o~

_Kagome POV_

_Kami only knows what Tomomi and Natsuki want to see me about. They probably want to ask how well their advice worked. _I could only smile to myself. _It worked like a charm._ I snuggled closer to Yasha and sighed. He pulled me closer to his back as we bounded through the forest. He skidded to a halt in front of the gates and the guards let us in. He set me down and headed off to do Kami knows what. _I should probably warn Daiki._ Before I could even take a step in Yasha's direction; I was enveloped in a massive bear hug.

"Kagome, darling, how are you? Did you take our advice? Did it work? Where's InuYasha?" I was trying to keep up with all her questions when she finally let go.

"I'm fine, yes I did, yes it worked, and I think he's going to kill one of your sons at the moment."

"When isn't he? Anyway, come on. All the females are going to want to know all the details." She dragged me along to her apartment as she basically called every adult female we passed. Once everyone was situated in her apartment she sat me down in the middle of everyone. "Now tell us everything my dear. Every detail is important." They all leaned in expectantly while making me feel highly uncomfortable.

"Um…well I had to go over to his house last night because my family is out of the house. I remembered what you guys told me and I just kinda went with it."

"Kagome, we _need_ to know. Not just because we're a bunch of gossipy women, but because how a demon treats you at times like that can speak volumes."

"Tomomi honestly, you're freaking the poor girl out." Natsuki had stepped in by the Kami's grace. _I love Tomomi, but she can be very demanding._

"Why don't I ask her some questions, and she can answer them?" Akemi had spoken up. Akemi had silver hair that she always keeps tied up and has the most beautiful golden eyes. She is revered as one of the wisest females in the clan.

"That sounds like a splendid idea." Natsuki clapped her hands and settled down in her seat.

"Okay dear. On a scale of one to ten how possessive would you say he was last night?"

"Ten." I twiddled my thumbs nervously. _This could get awkward really quickly._

"Why do you say ten?"

"Uh…'cause…when we were …ah…kissing…his demon blood almost took over." There was a collective gasp and all the females looked like Christmas came early.

"That's wonderful news dear!" All the women were laughing and smiling. _I'm so confused._

"I thought that was bad."

"Under normal circumstances it would be, but in this case it means his more demonic instincts are telling him to mate with you. Does he know that you know you're his intended?"

"Um…I don't think so. I mean…he knows that I know he's in love with me and vice versa," there was a collective 'aaawwwwww', ", but I never used the word mate."

"Keep using that to your advantage dear. Now, I'm willing to bet he's going to start courting you soon."

"Courting? You mean like dating?" _Leave it to me to make that analogy._

"Not exactly, it's a bit more…extreme I guess you could say." _Extreme…..?_ "Until he mates with you he's going to be extremely protective. He's not going to want any other males around you at all. He's going to shower you with attention. You are going to feel like the most loved woman in the world, but at the same time it's going to frustrate you. He's going to want to be around you all the time. He's going to start showering you with gifts and such. Once he gets closer to "popping the question" if you will; he's going to get very, excuse my language, horny." My face must have gone three shades of white because they all laughed.

"…what?"

"Dear, he is going to try and kiss you, hold you, and occasionally grope you no matter where you are. There is no stopping a demon's affection; especially a dog demon."

"What am I supposed to do about that in school? My teachers are going to kill me!"

"Darling, I highly doubt this will be the first time they've seen it." Right about now Daiki came bursting through the doors.

"Someone help me! This moron over here is actually trying to kill me this time." He was panting and his shirt had claw marks on it.

"Oh my Kami! Daiki, what happened?" I stood up to check his back. There weren't any scars. Whoever did it must have only caught his shirt.

"Your mate that's who. I'd guess I have about 30 seconds before he's in hearing range. Stop your mate or hide me. I don't care which!" I sighed and Tomomi brought him inside. I motioned that I was going to find InuYasha and they all nodded. _Yasha can be such a pain sometimes._ I ambled down the hallway until I caught a glimpse of his hakama. I took a deep breath.

"INUYASHA!" He was at my side in an instant.

"Sheesh woman. You don't have to yell ya know. Demonic hearing , remember?" He unfolded his ears to emphasize his point.

"Why in Kami's name are you trying to kill Daiki?" I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"…'cause…ya know…" He suddenly found the floor very interesting and scratched his head.

"Lay off. I saw what you did. You're lucky I came to find you and not Tomomi. Otherwise you'd be dead meat."

"Keh. Whatever, what'd she wanna talk to you about anyway?" He quit staring at the floor in favor of looking at me.

"Girl stuff. Nothing important." Now I was the one who couldn't make eye contact. The latter part of my conversation with the clan females came to mind. _He's going to want to be around you all the time. He's going to start showering you with gifts and such. Once he gets closer to "popping the question" if you will; he's going to get very, excuse my language, horny._ I could feel my face heating up at the mere thought.

"You okay?" He got all up in my face. "Your face is really red." He put his hand on my forehead to feel for a fever."

"I'm fine!" I shoved him back a bit and he looked at me clearly confused. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed all the females peeking around the corner. _Wonderful. An audience._

"Clearly you're not fine! What the fuck is wrong woman!" _Kami…Let off Yasha!_

"Nothing!" _If he found out what I was really thinking…_

"Kagome," his voice dropped an octave or two, "tell me this instant." _Kami, not again. It's a lose-lose situation_.

"It's nothing important Yasha." I tried to sound calming, but apparently it didn't come out right because before I could blink he had me pinned to a wall. He bit on my shoulder just like last night except not quite as hard. He was sniffing me probably trying to smell whatever had me '_sick'_. I remembered what Tomomi and the others told me about this last time I spoke to her.

_Flashback!_

"_Just a word of warning dear." Tomomi set down her tea cup. "Dog demons especially are very dominant and possessive. If you do anything to anger him or disobey him; he's going to try and force your submission." _Force me? This is starting to sound like a bad idea. _"He will never hurt you, but if he thinks that whatever you are doing is not in your best interest then he is going to do something." I must have looked confused. "He will try and force your submission by pinning you down. He will lightly bite your neck where it meets your shoulder. The best way to make him happy is just to submit. Calm down, don't move, and turn your head to the side. Whether or not he's right or wrong; he will always be looking out for your best interests." It seemed like I was getting in way over my head…_

_End Flashback_

I calmed down and turned my head to the side. Once he decided that nothing had me sick he let go of me and placed a small kiss where he bit me.

"Who knew that you could be so much trouble?" He smirked and pulled me along. I refrained from popping him on the nose.

~o0o~

-Akemi- bright and beautiful

A/N: Finally. That took way longer than it should have. Remember reviews=love=faster updates.


	8. Letters and Phone calls

A/N: Now that I've finally finished setting up the romantic part of the plot I can finally get on with the actual plot parts. Aka the action! So here you go. Don't worry, there will still be romance and what not, probably a lemon later on too. This chapter starts out fluffy then I'm going to get into the good stuff. All you action readers are probably calling me out on false advertising, but I promise it will start getting good.

~o0o~

_InuYasha POV_

_Damn females. I can't leave Kagome alone with them for ten Kami damned minutes. First Kagome stops me from killing Daiki, and then she's mouthing off to me. Doesn't she get that things are different now? I mean, I know I haven't mentioned mates and all that jazz, but come on. She has to know that we've crossed the 'just friends_'_ line. What on Earth are those females telling her? With Tomomi in that bunch there's no telling._ It's been about a week since that stupid trip to the clan house. Now I was currently in a dress boutique with Kagome so she could get a dress for the gala. It was kinda a no-brainer that I was taking Kagome to the gala. I might rip my hair out if I don't. I'd be worried about her the entire time. _And I love an excuse to buy her stuff._ No matter how much Kagome says I don't need to buy her stuff, I do any way. Her face lights up and she makes me feel like the luckiest bastard on the whole damn planet. I need that every once in awhile. Especially now, my mating instincts are clawing at me, and to make matters worse the clan has been receiving anonymous letters. They're all in code, but we can guess whoever is sending them is trying to get to either me or Sess. If whoever it is _is_ trying to get to me, then Kagome could be in danger. Just the thought had my hackles rising.

"Yasha, this one is ridiculous. I'm not coming out."

"Which one is it? The green one or the red one?" Those were the two I had picked out. I'm no fashion guru, but I know what my mate would look good in. _Damn women, they can never see how pretty they are._

"The green one, I haven't tried on the red one yet. I wish Sango was here. She's good with this stuff."

"She'll be here later. Would you just come out here woman? If you don't, I'm coming to get you myself." Kagome was silent, and I could tell she was weighing her options. I was going to see that dress either way.

"…Fine…" She stepped out looking extremely uncomfortable. It was a nice shade of green with her sides and most of her back exposed. It was floor length with silver trim around the hems on the top. (see link below…take out spaces) It was pretty, but I know my mate can look better. _Besides, I don't want other males seeing all that skin._

"Nice, but let's see the other one." She rolled her eyes and I laughed. "I thought women loved these kinds of things." She huffed and went back into the dressing room to change.

"We do but this is an important thing for you so I have to look my best." _Again with the whole not seeing beauty thing._

"Kagome, it doesn't matter what you're wearing. You're going to be the most beautiful woman there anyway." If I could see Kagome right now I bet her face would be ten shades of red. She's _still_ getting used to my affection.

"I like this one. I don't like the price however." _How long is it going to take her to figure out that I pay for everything now? _

"It doesn't matter. Come out and let me see." She came out looking much more comfortable, seeing as this dress didn't show that much skin. It was strapless, and it had a diamond looking design under her breasts. It flared out around her knees with embroidery that led up the under her breasts. Under the red fabric was a soft white. _It's perfect for my Kagome. _"We're getting that one." She twirled around in it so I could see the whole thing.

"Yasha, no, it costs too much." I walked over and grabbed her chin to make her look at me.

"I'm buying. It's gorgeous on you. I can't let you not get it. Besides, I'm the one who gets to show you off at the gala. I'm going all out." I kissed her on the forehead and wondered not for the first time who was favoring me so much to give me such a magnificent woman in my life.

"Yasha, it's 60,000 yen*. I'm not having you spend that much on me for a dress." I pushed some of her raven hair back. _I have got to get her over this aversion to spending money. I'm allowed to spoil my mate whenever I so damn well please._

"You're getting it. I picked it out completely prepared to pay for it. Now go change so we can meet Sango and Miroku for lunch." She went back into the dressing room mumbling something about pushy hanyō. I smirked. _She's learning. _I paid for the dress and Kagome carried it to the car. Once she was safely buckled up in the passenger seat I drove to the mall so we could meet up with Sango and Miroku. Fall was in the air and all the leaves were changing to all the golds and reds of fall. It was a little chilly out, hence, Kagome's fluffy blue sweater and jeans. Kagome was clearly admiring the change of seasons as well, but I knew that her favorite season is spring. The cherry blossoms blooming are her favorite part. We pulled up in the parking lot and Kagome made sure to move the dress to the trunk so no one would consider stealing it. _I'd kill the mother fucker if they even tried._ I'm not big on the whole PDA thing, but I'm not adverse to a little hand holding so I intertwined my fingers with Kagome and she pulled me towards the food court. Sango waved us down and Kagome put her jacket on one of the chairs before pulling me along to get food. I waved to Miroku over my shoulder and he pretended to crack a whip. I rolled my eyes and mouthed '_single_'. His whole complexion became noticeably depressed for a brief second, but he instantly cheered up when Sango asked if he was okay. I paid for our lunches at the Wacdonald's and joined the two love birds. I started chowing down on my four hamburgers and large fry while Kagome rolled her eyes and ate her one hamburger and small fry. _Women and their dainty appetites._ Sango was the first one to start up conversation.

"Hey Kagome, have you heard from Kikyo lately? It's been a while since she sent you a letter." Kikyo is Kagome's cousin. I dated Kikyo for a few years before I found out Kagome was my mate. It surprised me that Kikyo was so understanding. She is one of the nicest people I've never met. _I'd expect nothing less from someone related to Kagome._

"No. I'm kind of worried though. She called me a while back. She said this guy was obsessed with her; she keeps telling him that she's not interested, but he doesn't seem to care." Her brow was furrowed in obvious worry and I wrapped my arm around her to comfort her.

"Do you want me to send a few guards out to keep an eye on her? Sess won't mind. Kikyo is a valuable ally to the clan; what, with her miko powers and all. Even if he does mind I can do that now." I smirked. _It's good to have power sometimes._

"No, I think she'll be okay. I'm just going to wait for her to contact me again. Besides, she's training up in the mountains right now. I don't think demons around a training miko are a good idea." She gave me a weak smile and I knew she was just trying to make me feel better. She loves Kikyo a lot, and I can tell how worried she is.

"Kagome, I think InuYasha has a point here. If she's out in the mountains, then no one is going to know if something happens. Dog demons are great watch dogs. No pun intended."

"None taken." I have become immune to Sango's unintended puns. She tells it like it is.

"I don't know. I'll write her a letter with your offer Yasha, but I think we should let Kikyo decide." We all nodded in agreement. If Kikyo didn't want them nearby while she was training; they sure as hell were going to wish they weren't there. Kikyo can be scary when she's training.

"Okay, but I still say we should send someone out there." I'm very protective of anyone even remotely related to Kagome. Her family is my family.

"Thanks Yasha, but like I said it's up to Kikyo." She snuggled up to me, and noticeably relaxed.

"Aw, look at the happy couple." I flipped Miroku off and Kagome buried her face in my neck. Sango chuckled quietly and continued to slurp her soda.

~o0o~

"Hey Sesshomaru, anything on those letters yet?" I sat down in the main room with the other clan leaders and elder.

"We have made progress on cracking the code, but we haven't deciphered enough to make any sense." He was standing in the middle of the room, obviously deep in thought. "It's a short message, but we're not sure about the intention of the sender. Are they friend or foe? We have our best demons on it, but they haven't had much time to make significant process. They have deciphered your name and my name so now they have a few symbols deciphered. Unfortunately there are still many more to be deciphered."

"Have you asked Shippo? He's good with that stuff ya know." Despite the fact that Shippo is still young for a demon, he is exceptionally good a codes and other puzzles.

"I sent Daisuke out earlier to relay a message to his clan. Many of the members of the Fox Demon Clan should be very knowledgeable in this area." I nodded. Kagome is my top priority right now, especially with my mating instincts being as strong as they are.

"Do we have any ideas of who may be involved? If any of us are targets, so could people close to us."

"I agree." Shin was obviously sharing my concern for the topic. They guy has three daughters, a son, and a mate to worry about. In fact, all of us have a family to worry about, minus Sesshomaru.

"Until we know anything further the clan will be on high alert. I suggest you all make the safety of your families top priority. Leave the clan security to me." _Leave it to Sesshomaru to be an overachiever. _"And InuYasha…" I looked up to meet his icicle-like stare, "it is in Kagome's best interest that you mate with her soon. She will be a bit stronger if you do so."

"Don't tell me how to take care of my mate! If you forgot, she'll be extremely vulnerable for a few days, maybe even a week! I can't take care of her AND follow alert protocols at the same time! If you've forgotten, we still have the issue with the wolf demon tribe to resolve." I was all up in Sesshomaru's face by this point. As usual, his face was emotionless.

"InuYasha, calm down my boy." Daisuke put a hand on my shoulder and pulled back a bit.

"Daisuke, I trust you delivered my message?" Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to Daisuke who seemed to have half his attention on keeping me from slaughtering Sesshomaru.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama. They will send their best males over within the next forty-eight hours."

"Excellent. You are all dismissed for the day. We will meet every day at six until we can remove the high alert. Attend to your families as you must." Everyone left and Daisuke released his hold on me.

"InuYasha, while I may not care for you, I do not wish to see Kagome killed because of your ignorance. Mate with her here and our healers can watch over her while you attend to your duties. Whoever sent us this letter obviously has connections, and until we find out their motives we must treat them as a threat. Understood?" I nodded. No matter how much I hate Sesshomaru the bastard will always have a way with his damned logic. I stormed out of the room and made my way to my apartment in the house. It was spacious, decorated mostly in reds and whites. _How the hell am I gonna break this to Kagome? So ya see Kagome, the entire clan is on high alert, so in order to make sure you don't die I have to mate with you for life. Why? Because fate made you for me and if we have sex you'll be stronger than the average human. Yeah… That'll go over well._ There was a knock on my door. Once a quick sniff indicated that it was _not_ Sesshomaru I grumbled an 'enter' and Tomomi came in. She sat down and just kinda stared for a minute.

"…Daisuke said you might be in need of some girl advice." _Damn Daisuke…I hate these 'talks'. They always make me feel like a PMSing female._

"…Sesshomaru is basically making me mate with Kagome now. I don't think Kagome and I are ready for that yet." I couldn't look at her. To be honest, I'm absolutely embarrassed_. I can't even mate with the girl I love 'cause I didn't grow any balls for five years._

"To be honest…I see Sesshomaru's point."

"The hell? She'll be completely vulnerable for who knows how long. Maybe two days, maybe a week! I can't have her that vulnerable. I can't keep the clan safe while keeping her safe at the same time. My mating instincts will have me so stressed out that I wouldn't be able to think straight." I couldn't even imagine mating Kagome at a time like this. I could never put her in this much danger. _Maybe I could send her to Paris for a bit. She has always wanted to go there. Sesshomaru's got connections there so it should work… Then I'd be worried about her even more… scratch that._

"We could take care of her. This is the safest place for her to be and you know it. Besides, I don't think that whoever this is will make a move anytime soon. As for the whole 'not ready for that yet' you've been in love with each other for years, and you've known each other since you were babies. What's there to not be ready for?" She got up and started making some tea while I continued to fume. "Why don't you explain mating to Kagome? From what I hear, she's already heard the term. If you don't tell her, she's going to go find out somewhere else. If you tell her, then you might be able to get her to see your point of view." _Screw everyone and their Kami-damned logic._ I ran my hands through my hair and paced around the room a bit. I could never put Kagome in that situation. The _least_ I owe her is a proper courting. _While I'm being honest with myself I might as well admit that I was looking forward to courting her._ She put some tea down on the table, and I plopped down and started drinking it.

"I don't know Tomomi. Kagome's human. I need to do things her way." She smiled and set her tea down.

"InuYasha, don't you think that after all these years Kagome knows a bit about dog demons as well? Do things her way, but face it InuYasha you can only do things the human way for so long." She got up and cleaned out her cup before heading out the door.

"Fuck logic and screw Sesshomaru."

~o0o~

_The gala is this weekend… Are we still going through with it? If this message is a threat it would be the perfect time to strike. If that's the case then I do _not _want Kagome there._ I have been pacing around my house for hours trying to figure out what on Earth I'm going to do. 'Though I'll never admit it, I see Sesshomaru's point. At the same time I know my mating instincts would be a hindrance. _I would have to mate with her _today_ so _maybe_ her vulnerable period wouldn't overlap any attacks._ There are too many if's or maybe's.

"Damn it!" I punched the nearest wall. _At least I didn't punch it hard enough to leave a hole in the wall this time._

~o0o~

_Kagome POV_

_Hmmm. I hope Kikyo's all right. I hadn't thought about her being in danger since she's in the mountains. If anything I thought she was safest there. Maybe I should ask Yasha to send some guards up there…just in case. If she doesn't want them there she can send them away._ _I should call him and ask._ I looked at the phone then decided against it._ Kikyo would be so angry with me. Her training means a lot to her._ Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kagome, thank Kami." She sounded out of breath, as if she had been running for a long time. She must have. The nearest phone was at a supply store at the bottom of the mountain Kikyo was training on.

"What's wrong Kiki? You sound winded."

"Listen, you remember that man I told you about in my previous letter?" She was rushed. This was not the Kikyo I knew. Kikyo was always calm and collected. _What happened?_

"Yes, what about him? Has he done something? I'll have Yasha send some of his best men right-"

"Kagome! Listen, it is not me you should be concerned about. Apparently this man knew me back when I was still living in Tokyo. He followed me here. One night when he confronted me I told him the his affections were not mutual. When he left I heard him say that he will get rid of the man who holds my heart and take the other as a prize. Kagome, I fear he means you and Yasha!" My world stopped? This man…this man wanted to kill Yasha? Over an old love?

"Kikyo…do you think he wants to kill me?" I shouldn't have asked, but the words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Kagome…I don't think he plans to kill you…I fear much worse." She didn't have to spell it out…I'm not dumb. "Please, go to InuYasha…Tell him what I told you, and I will return soon."

"Wait! I'll have Daiki and Daichi wait for you at the shrine. The safest place for me is the clan house. If he knew you here then he knows where I live." I was trying to remain calm, but I could only worry about InuYasha.

"Good. I don't have much time. I think he may be watching me. Get to a safe place soon. I love you." The line went dead before I could say anything. My whole world was spinning. I did the only thing I could think of.

"INUYASHA!"

~o0o~

A/N: Well there you go! The plot thickens! Is everyone happy now? To be honest…I was getting sick of writing all the mushy stuff. Not sure what I want to do about the mating situation yet. Ideas? I'm always open to ideas!

Reviews=love=faster updates

*Approx= $771.61 in US $

Green: H t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / g r e e n _ e v e n i n g _ d r e s s e s _ p r o m _ f o r m a l / t h i n g ? i d = 1 5 1 2 1 5 7 8

Red: h t t p : / / p r o m d r e s s i d e a s . o n s u g a r . c o m / R e d – P r o m – D r e s s e s – 1 3 3 3 9 8 6 3 (fourth one down)


	9. Arguments and Shock

A/N: So this is a quick update! I hope y'all are enjoying the story thus far now that the plot has finally shown itself. The plot evolves a bit more in this chapter. There is some pretty funny stuff in here later on. Kagome lets InuYasha have it! Lemon soon; Sometime within the next three chappies. :D Just wait and see.

Disclaimer (cuz I forgot for the past three chappies or so): Me no own InuYasha. Get it, got it, good.

~o0o~

_InuYasha POV_

I was currently sitting on the counter waiting for the water to boil for my ramen when I felt an awful feeling in my chest. It was like my chest was about to implode. I've had this feeling before. _Kagome needs me._ I bolted off the counter and out the door, forgoing the car. I could run faster than I could drive. I sprinted through streets and over skyscrapers until I could see the shrine. I burst through the front door, and I saw Kagome curled in on herself in a corner of her living room.

"Kagome, what happened?" I kneeled down to her level, and she looked up at me with the most terrified look I have ever seen on her face. That's saying a lot since I've known her for almost eighteen years. She started sobbing and clutched onto my shirt. Let me clear this up right now. I. Cannot. Comfort. Crying women. Period. End of story. I wrapped my arms around her and ran my fingers through her hair. Mom always used to do that for me when I was sad as a kid. She cried for awhile before her sobs slowly changed to hiccups. She rubbed her eyes on the sleeve of her pink sweater.

"Kikyo called…" Her statement hung in the air for a bit while I waited for her to continue. "Remember the guy that followed her up to the mountains? Apparently, he'd been following her for years. When she turned him down…" She started sobbing again. _Can't women at least finish a damn sentence before they start sobbing again?_ Don't get me wrong. I love my mate, but I can't help if I don't know what's wrong. She stilled shortly after and continued, "Apparently he thinks that she doesn't return his feelings because of you. Yasha…he's coming for you. Kikyo thinks he means to kill you, and…he…I…" She didn't cry this time. She just looked away and refused to look at me.

"He what, Kagome? I can't help if you don't tell me." I rubbed the pad of my thumb over her cheek relishing the silkiness of it. Her eyes were red and puffy from all her crying, and her hair was a mess. She mumbled something that even I couldn't understand. "Kagome, I couldn't hear you."

"I said he intends to have me since he can't have Kikyo!" She screamed at me with everything she had in her. Her face was red, and I could tell she was on the verge of tears again. I saw red. This bastard I didn't even know wanted to take my mate? Like hell he would. I'd rip him limb from limb, tear out his heart, and wrap it up as a mating gift for Kagome. She started sobbing again and I scooped her up in my arms and nuzzled her cheek. She stopped crying. "Kikyo's coming back. He knows where I live, and I bet he knows where you live too. He must have been trailing Kikyo while you two were dating all those years ago to think that she's still hung up on you." That left me with two options. Fly her out of the country or keep her at the clan house. _There's not much deliberation there. _"Kikyo said I should stay with you."

"Like I'd actually let you out of my sight? That's a given." Something occurred to me. _Is the clan house really that safe right now? We're on high alert because of that letter. It's not like I have a whole lot of options right now. I'll take her there then talk to Sess._ "Go pack whatever clothes you need; kimonos included. Pack for an indefinite stay." She nodded and I kissed her on the cheek before she headed upstairs. I pulled out my phone to call Sesshomaru. I tapped my claws impatiently on the wall as I waited for the bastard to answer.

"Yes?"

"Listen, Kagome has to stay at the house indefinitely. It's a long story and I'll explain when I get back. Put an extra futon in my room and move a set of drawers in for Kagome." I was trying to hurry. _If that bastard knows where Kagome lives; I'm not taking any chances of him being anywhere nearby._ I looked out the window for anything suspicious and started closing blinds around the house.

"Consider it done. I will also send some of the guards to watch her house for any suspicious activity." _Leave it to Sesshomaru to think of all that stuff._

"Thanks. What about her family? I don't know where they are right now. Even gramps is out. Souta is probably at a friend's house or something, but I don't know about Mrs. Higurashi or gramps."

"I will send extra men to guard them whenever they leave the house. I will have one of them inform the Higurashi's of the situation when they return."

"Okay. See you in a bit." I closed my phone and Kagome trudged downstairs with her suitcases. I assumed one was just for kimonos. _Damn things take up so much room._ "Hey. Sess is sending guards to watch the house. Where is everyone?"

"Mama said she took gramps shopping, and Souta is at Kohaku's house." _Just as I thought._

"Sess is going to have one of the guards fill your family in. They're going to have twenty-four hour protection." She seemed relieved and left an envelope on the kitchen counter. "What's that?" I motioned to the letter.

"Just a note I left Mama explaining everything. She might like to hear it from me as well. It'd probably make her feel better." I kissed her on the forehead and we headed out the door. "Uh…Yasha? Where's your car?" _Shit._

"Didn't bring it." I sighed and slung her suitcases over my shoulder and scooped her up bridal style. I immediately took to the rooftops. _I don't know if this guy is human or demon. I can't be too careful right now._ I stopped by the mansion to pack a few things myself and threw everything in my favorite truck. Once Kagome was buckled in safe and sound I sped out of the garage; going as fast as I safely could with Kagome in the car. For once Kagome didn't mind my speeding.

~o0o~

Once we got as far as we could by foot I slung our suitcases over my shoulders and scooped Kagome before bounding off into the woods. I made sure to take and indirect route and run through water whenever I could to hide our scents. I was relieved once the clan house came into view. I didn't even wait for them to open the gates, I just bounded over the wall. I set her down in the courtyard where Tomomi was waiting.

"Daisuke said you might want me to help Kagome settle in while you take care of business." I nodded and kissed Kagome before heading off to fill Sesshomaru in on the situation. _Damn bastard probably hates being out of the loop, but I guess I should thank him. Kami knows what I'd do without his help. _Sesshomaru was waiting in the main room with Daisuke.

"What is the situation?" Sesshomaru was in his usual calm and collected mood. _Just like every other day of the year._ I quickly filled him in, and he seemed highly upset at my news. "The anonymous letter could be related somehow. Daisuke, how close are they to decoding the letter?" Daisuke put his hands in his sleeves while he thought about it for a moment.

"To be honest we aren't much farther. The bastard was dumb enough to sign it. He probably didn't think we would be able to decode anything. It's signed Naraku. The team hasn't decoded anything helpful yet, but they are getting closer. I'd imagine they'll have it done within the week." He seemed upset with his own answer and readjusted the ties on his navy blue hakama.

"Very well, if the two are related then Kagome and InuYasha will need to maintain a very low profile until we find him."

"The hell? He's after my mate! I'm gonna be the one to kill that bastard!" I could hear my growls and Daisuke shot me a warning look.

"InuYasha. I promise you when he is found we will only apprehend him. We will bring him back here so that you may kill him. According to Yōkai law, if a demon's mate is threatened, injured, or killed by another, he is the one to execute the perpetrator unless he wishes otherwise. Besides, if this Naraku fellow is _indeed_ after your mate, his main goal would be to draw you away from her. You would be playing right into his hands. Don't forget, we aren't even sure the two are related. Did Kikyo give Kagome a name?" _Damn. Kagome was balling so much I'm not sure she'd remember even if she did. To top it off, there's no telling how long it'll take Kikyo to get here._

"No. If she did, Kagome would know, but I don't think now is the best time to talk to her about it. She was pretty shaken up when I found her." I shoved my hands in my jeans pockets.

"Very well. Daisuke, increase the security. Inform everyone of this development. No one is to leave the house after ten in the evening. Lock the gates at ten every night. No one in or out. Until we can confirm that the two incidents are related we will treat them as such. Tell the team on that letter that the situation has changed. That is all." Sesshomaru dismissed him and once he was out of the room he looked at me with that same expressionless face I've come to hate. "I hate repeating myself, but if I must I must. The longer you do not mate with Kagome, the more danger you put her in. the longer you wait, the more your instincts will rage. You will not be able to think clearly, your judgment will be impaired, and Kami knows what else. She will be exceedingly vulnerable and easier to kill. I know your concerns and I respect them, but given the circumstances you have little choice." Without another word he walked out to do whatever the fuck it is he does when no one is around. I trudged out of the room. I needed to think. I walked around the grounds in an attempt to get away from everyone.

_Damn him, damn whoever this Naraku guy is, and damn Kikyo's stalker; assuming they aren't the same guy. I wanted to do this slowly. I wanted to spoil her and all that mushy stuff before I asked her. I wanted to get married for her parents and all that jazz. I wanted to make her happy. Now all these motherfuckers come in and screw up five years of wishful hopes and all that poetic stuff. Now I get to basically spring everything on her in one night. I wouldn't be surprised if she says no. I mean sure we've passed the just friends line, but humans are so finicky about stuff like this. They can't just sniff a person and go 'yep, you're my soul mate'. This would be so much easier if Kagome had demon blood. If she did…we might even have kids by now. I've wanted to have kids with Kagome ever since the day I figured out she's my mate. How would I even tell her anyway? 'So hey Kagome, you're my mate and I've gotta mate with ya tonight so that motherfucker won't hurt you. Oh yeah, by the way we gotta do _it_ to mate.' That'll go over well…_ I wandered back to my room with no intention of hurrying. I slid open the door to find Kagome sipping tea. She had changed into a pink kimono while I was gone and her hair was loose as usual. I sat on my knees by the small table and we just sat in comfortable silence. _She has no idea._

"Yasha? Is something bothering you? You seem kinda down." She set her cup down and scooted over next to me. She didn't say anything else. She just waited for me to talk.

"It's nothing I really expect you to understand. It's a demon thing. Sess has just been pushing me to do something I'm not quite ready for is all." I was trying to be vague so she wouldn't get too curious.

"Does he want you to take on more responsibilities or something? It does seem like he expects a lot of you as it is." She smoothed out a wrinkle in her kimono.

"Kami no. That fucker is pissed enough I'm his second. He wants me to do as little as possible. I haven't really mentioned this to you before." I couldn't look at her. _There is no way she is going to want anything to do with me after this._

~o0o~

_Kagome POV_

_Is he actually talking about what I think he's talking about?_ I could hardly contain my joy. _There's nothing else he _could_ be talking about. Is he actually going to tell me? Here I thought I was going to have to practically force it out of him._

"It's kinda…I mean…never mind. Forget I said anything." He got up to head to his room. _Are. You. Kidding me? That moron _still_ hasn't grown a pair. Fine. If you won't, I will._

"Taisho InuYasha* how stupid do you think I am?" He froze before he got to the door. His ears pinned back and his shoulders slouched. _Yeah, you better be scared _honey_._

"What do you mean?" He turned to look at me clearly confused by my words.

"I said 'How stupid do you think I am'." I crossed my arms and glared at him. He better fucking fess up before I pound it out of him. _I'm tired of this. I've waiting Kami knows how many years for this man. I am not about to wait any more because he can't man up and say it._

"What do you mean? I don't think you're stupid at all." He was clearly wondering what happened to piss me off so badly. _He probably thinks I'm PMSing. Moron._

"Okay, excuse me, naïve then." His eyes widened a bit. I thought he finally caught on to what I was trying to say without being _that_ blunt, but of course, he didn't.

"You're not naïve either Kagome. Kami, where is all this coming from? Are you PMSing or something?" _Called it._

"Just because I'm human doesn't mean I don't know anything about demons InuYasha." _He is always dense at the worst times, but the moment I don't want him to know anything he's captain perceptive. Ugh, men._

"I'm seriously confused Kagome. I have no idea where any of this is coming from." I could feel my eyebrow twitching in annoyance. I was ready to slap him into the next dimension.

"I'm talking about mates stupid!" His face went white, and he didn't say anything for a bit. "Are you going to say it, or do I have to say it for you? 'Cause Kami knows that if I didn't figure it out we wouldn't be here right now." I was beyond pissed. I was fucking livid. _And to top it off his foul language is rubbing off on me too._

"W-what? You mean, you know?" He was completely shell shocked. If I wasn't so mad I woulda laughed.

"Of course I know stupid! I'm not naïve enough to _not _know. I'll admit I was confused at first, but you know what? I put two and two together!" I was screaming and I was completely in his personal space, but hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. "Now so help me Taisho InuYasha if you don't fucking ask me right now I gonna-" He cut me off with a kiss that I was most certainly _not _expecting. He wrapped his arms around my waist without giving me time to do anything. I mentally sighed and kissed him back. _Men will be men._ Once he decided that he was satisfied he pulled away.

"Sneaky little wench. How long've you known?" He drew lazy circles on my back with his claws. _Sheesh. He's going to be the death of me._ I smirked a little and pretended to think about it. _Let him worry about it._

"Since a few days after your birthday party." I laughed at his shocked expression.

"So all those times you…and when we…" He couldn't even form a sentence. I laughed so hard I started crying. I clutched my sides (which was kinda hard to do since he refused to let go of me) until my fits of laughter subsided. I wiped away the few tears that had found their way down my cheeks. InuYasha did not see my amusement in the situation.

"Calm down, you should be thanking me, although, I couldn't have done it without Tomomi and the others." He almost agreed before he caught my subtle insinuation.

"What do you mean 'others'? Who all knew that you figured it out?" He was clearly not happy that more than one person knew about my epiphany before he did.

"Let's see…all the clan females…Daiki….Daichi…probably Daisuke…"I counted them on my fingers.

"Remind me to kill them…" He pulled me in for another kiss and I laughed while he tried to kiss me, but for the life of me I just couldn't stop giggling. "Stop laughing woman, so I can kiss you properly."

"Not until you say it." I pulled out of his arms and ran for all I was worth down the halls, laughing the whole way. I could hear him behind me, but I was determined to make him work for it. _Considering I've done all the work up until now ._I made it outside before he caught me. He snagged me around the waist and twirled me around a bit before he settled down.

"How do you expect me to say anything if you're running around like that?" He smiled and nuzzled my neck affectionately. I laughed and he growled playfully. "A good mate doesn't run away from her alpha when he's speaking you know. I'll have to fix that." He nipped at my ear and I laughed.

"I wanted to make you work for it."I grinned mischievously and tried to wiggle out of his arms. He nipped me on the ear again.

"I've been working to win you over for five years. I think I've done my fair share." He rolled his eyes when I looked at him disbelievingly.

"Then why did I have to yell at you to get you to admit it, _and _why did we not cross the 'just friends' line before I started making the moves? Face it; we're here because of me." I grinned and he glared at me with no real heat behind it. "Besides, you haven't even technically said it yet." I popped him on the nose like I was training a puppy. _I _am_ training a puppy._ I laughed quietly to myself.

"You want me to say it?" I nodded. He smirked at me before untangling himself from me. "Wait here for a moment." He sprinted off before I could say anything and he was back within three minutes. He had a little black box with him that could only be one thing. _He isn't…_ He got down on one knee in front of me and I was sure my cheeks had just invented a new shade of red. "Higurashi Kagome…I suck at words so I'm sorry if I screw this up." _That's InuYasha for you_. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world, and I promise I will _try_ to not piss you off. You are my mate and my other half. Will you marry me and be my mate? I want you to be mine in human and demon terms so no one can take you away from me. Not that they'd succeed but still." The ring was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. A beautiful topaz in a marquise** cut was in the middle with two small heart cut diamonds on the left and right. I was crying so much all I could do was nod. He slipped the ring on my finger and he picked me up and twirled me around before kissing me with everything he had. I returned it just as passionately. Before long air was necessary and he let me go to breathe. While I caught my breath he kissed the spot on my neck where my mate mark would go. I laughed and he kissed my nose. "I love you koi."

"I love you too." I smiled before he kissed me again.

~o0o~

*I know it doesn't sound right to have the last name first, but I want to stick as close as possible to Japanese culture. I know it sounded kinda weird during their argument, but you'll live.

**It's basically an elongated oval. (if you're too lazy to look it up :])

A/N: Whew. Done. Hope you liked it.

Reviews=love=faster updates


	10. Anger and Passion

A/N: I received wonderful reviews about the last chapter, so I was inspired to write another chapter! I'm sure you are all shell shocked at how quickly I'm updating. XD I'm not quite sure when I want Kikyo to come in, but she will _definitely_ be making an appearance. I am not a Kikyo hater. I am using her personality from when she was _alive, _not when she was resurrected. Remember, when she was resurrected, she was left with only her hate and anger at InuYasha to keep her alive. So yeah. Don't like that take on Kikyo so much. I want to clear up the timeline a bit. I know the whole mall trip was like two chapters ago, but this is still the same day. The time between the phone call from Kikyo and trip to the clan house was only about an hour and a half (demonic speed and all). It was early evening when InuYasha proposed, and now it's late evening. The gala is a week from today. Is everyone caught up now? I may add on a chapter with the timeline 'cause I suck at that stuff. If you get lost just PM me or leave a review. Anyway, on with the story!

_Disclaimer:_ I. Do not own. InuYasha! Now get the damn lawyers off my lawn!

~o0o~

_InuYasha POV_

It didn't take me long to realize that our very _private_ moment had an _audience._ I finally saw almost everyone in the clan hiding amongst the trees and what not before they broke out into applause. Kagome buried her head into my neck and I glared with everything I had in me. _How did I miss this?_ Daiki and Daichi were laughing like idiots, Tomomi was cryin', Daisuke gave me a thumbs up, and the corners of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched into an almost smile. _Holy shit. I'm going to kill every last one of them. Can't I do anything without everyone creeping on me like the stalkers they are?_ Although, it was nice to see that even in all this fucking chaos there was some sense of normality. _Well, normal for us anyway. _Everyone swarmed on us all at once. Clearly no one had been expecting me to marry Kagome in the human rites. The females were all bombarding Kagome with questions about the wedding, and the men were clapping me on the back for manning up and all that shit. _My back's gonna be black and blue tomorrow. _Kagome tried to answer every question the females had for her. This was probably the first time most of them are going to see a human wedding.

"Are you having a Shinto wedding, or a western wedding?"

"When do you want to have the ceremony?"

"_Where_ do you want to have the ceremony?" Kagome was beginning to get overwhelmed with everyone talking to her at once. I pulled her closer and growled low in my throat.

"Jeez. I just proposed five minutes ago. She doesn't know anything yet. I promise we'll tell you, but give my mate some room to breathe." She relaxed in my arms a bit, and the females returned to their respective mates. Sesshomaru gave me a look that I wish I'd missed, but as much as I hated to admit it…he was right. I pulled Kagome away from the creepy stalker demons and led her to m- _our _room. I let her go so she could do whatever she needed before dinner. "Hey Kagome," I fiddled with my red button up shirt.

"Yeah?" She was cleaning up the tea from earlier. She set everything in the sink and turned to face me.

"H-how much do you know about mates?" I could feel a light blush tinting my cheeks. Now that we had established that she's my mate the topic wasn't _as_ awkward.

"W-well. Pretty much the important stuff." It was her turn to blush, and I knew she was referring to the actual _mating_ part of being mates.

"Okay…uh…that's good. Listen. Even though everyone was there while I proposed," insert growling, "Sesshomaru still has to make the official announcement tonight at dinner. You might want to wear one of your nicer kimonos to dinner tonight." For the life of me I couldn't bring myself to tell her that we wouldn't be mating _after _we were officially married. _Everyone probably thinks we're going to mate tonight._ Don't get me wrong, I'd love to mate Kagome tonight, heck, I'd mate her right now if I thought she was ready. _That's the problem. She's _not _ready for that yet._ She nodded and went to find one of her nicer kimonos. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. I changed into my typical robe of the fire rat and waited for Kagome to finish changing. _Dinner's going to be hell._ She came out in the same red Kimono that she wore on my birthday. I kissed her on the cheek and tucked her into my side before we headed to dinner. We didn't make it far before Shippo came running up to me.

"InuYasha, InuYasha! Come quick. We finished decoding that letter we found, and I think you'll wanna read it." I nodded and gave Kagome a quick kiss and told her to head back to the room until I returned.

"Has Sess read it yet?" Before you ask, I sent Kagome back to our room in case the contents of this letter confirm our fears. _I don't need her hearing it if it does._

"No, he's on his way there now. I haven't read it either. Manabu put in an all-nighter, and just finished it. No one's read it but him." Shippo bounded down the hallway with me hot on his tail. We skidded to a halt in front of a room in the very back of the house. (Just so you know…this house is HUGE. Imagine one of the castles in the anime except really extravagant and woodsy) Shippo knocked on the door before we went in. Manabu turned to greet us, and it was painfully obvious how little sleep he'd gotten. He was wearing a blue kosode with a fur jacket and a black hakama tied off with a blue obi. His short brown hair was tied back in a loose pony tail and his fluffy tail twitched nervously. He handed me a sheet of paper that was obviously a written down translation. I bowed in thanks.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. My mate's safety lies on the contents of this letter." He laughed a bit and yawned.

"No prob InuYasha-sama. It was the least I could do since you helped us out with that demon raid last year." He scratched his head and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Go get some sleep Manabu. You've earned it." He nodded and headed for the guest house located about fifty yards from the house. I read the letter slowly in case there were any hidden meanings in the sender's words, but by the fifth line I couldn't even think straight. The paper was shaking in my hands, and I was positive I was growling loud enough for the whole clan to hear.

"What is it InuYasha? Let me see it!" He tried to snatch it out of my hands, but another pair of hands beat him to it. I didn't have to look to know that it was Sesshomaru. He skimmed the letter and set it on Manabu's desk.

"It is as we feared. This Naraku and Kikyo's stalker are one in the same. The whole house is under high alert. No one leaves without telling us where they are going or without escort. I am going to call a leader and elder meeting. Be there in half an hour. Go do whatever it is you need to do with your mate." I could only nod as I turned to leave. "And InuYasha…" I turned around before I left the room. "You have my word that no harm will befall your mate. Do you hear me?" I nodded again and took off down the halls. I needed to have my Kagome in my arms. I just needed to hold her. I arrived at our room and took a deep breath in an attempt to relax myself before going in. _I don't need to scare her any more than I'm sure she's all ready going to be._ I could tell she knew I was outside the door so I went in and closed the door quietly. She had changed into one of her sleeping yukatas and had rolled out my futon on which she was currently sitting. I plopped down next to her and pulled her into my lap. She didn't say anything. She just sat there as I nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent. I needed to calm down before I said anything to her. Once I was significantly calmer I sighed and kissed her cheek.

"Well…the letter only confirmed our fears. The guy who sent the letter and the guy who stalked Kikyo for all these years are one in the same." I held her closer and ran my fingers through her hair. I noticed her playing with her engagement ring absently, and I brought her hand up and kissed all her fingers. She sighed and kissed my neck. _What would I do without you?_ _She's being surprisingly calm._ "The house is going under high alert. Curfew at ten, no one goes in and out without permission, and everyone has to have an escort if they leave. I don't want you leaving or going _anywhere_ without you telling me first. Got it?" I looked her straight in the eyes so she would know I was _not _kidding.

"I'm guessing he was just saying what we currently know?" She cuddled closer to me and I hugged her tighter. I could tell she was scared. This guy is good. He knows where she lives and got a letter to the _clan house_.

_Flashback! (I left this part out earlier for a reason which is why I bet you guys were a bit confused a few chapters back)_

_This takes place the Friday before InuYasha and Kagome go shopping for her dress._

_It was a grueling three in the morning when my phone went off. The Caller ID read 'Bastard". I groaned and flipped open the phone._

"_What is it asshole?" I yawned and sat up._

"_Your vocabulary is astounding."_

"_Shut up and tell my why the fuck you called me this early in the Kami-damned morning." I rubbed my eyes a bit. As much as I hated to admit it, Sesshomaru never calls without a perfectly good reason._

"_We have received a mysterious letter. It is completely encrypted in some sort of code. We are working to decipher it as we speak."_

"_Okay and? How do we know it's even a threat? It could be another demon trying to sell us something. Not like it hasn't happened before." I shuddered at the memory. "Besides, anyone can get the address to one of the companies. We can't rule out the possibility of a prank." I was extremely frustrated that he had woke me up for _this.

"_That is not why I am concerned _brother._ It was taped to the gates of the wall surrounding the clan house."_

_End Flashback!_

"What about school?" She broke me out of my train of thought with probably the last question I wanted to hear. _Shit, hadn't thought about that._ "I can't just not go. Miroku and Sango will worry, and we'll both get so behind." She had a point. We both needed to graduate. I needed to go to college and all that jazz so I could at least do a decent job in the company.

"Kagome, I see your point, I really do, but I can't take the risk. You're way too fragile. I can't be with you every second of the day there." _Damn school to hell._

"You can't spend every second of the day with me here either." Kagome is known for lots of things, but her argumentative personality is probably her defining feature.

"True, but there are guards here who can protect you when I can't. Kagome, I love you, and I know you want to graduate. Until we catch this bastard I can't let you anywhere outside these grounds. You're my precious gift from the Kami and I'd be an absolute moron to let you go to school right now." (Yes I can be sappy when I need to be!) Her eyes softened and she almost gave in. _Al-freaking-most._ _So close…_

"InuYasha! I am not some porcelain doll that will break if I'm even _looked at wrong!_ I'm not powerless. You keep forgetting I'm a miko. I can protect myself just fine!" She was angry. That much was obvious.

"I don't care if you're superman himself! You are weak and vulnerable to any demon until I mate with you! Until that point you are _not _leaving the grounds unless I am with you. Do you hear me?" I pinned her down on the bed and glared at her. I'm her alpha and what I say goes. She glared back until it turned into a full out glare off.

"I'm not some slave InuYasha!" she was yelling at me and my ear were pinned back to try and block out her yelling.

"No, you're my mate Kagome. This comes with being my mate. What I say goes. Do you understand me? If you aren't happy with that then too bad. I love you, and I'll be damned before I let anything happen to you. There is no compromise, and there is no middle ground." I could feel my blood boiling again and I was sure Kagome could sense it. I was all ready on edge with the letter, and Kagome not listening to me on a matter like this was just edging my demon blood to take over. I took deep breaths before looking at her again. I could see she was on the verge of crying. I hated myself for it, but it had to be done. I smoothed her hair back. I kissed her eye lids, her nose, and her cheeks. She looked at me with those utterly depressed eyes and I felt like a total ass. "Kagome, please don't argue with me on this. I'm constantly worried about you even when there are _no_ threats around. It's a side effect of being unmated for so long. If I don't know exactly where you are every minute of the day right now…I'll go crazy. My blood will boil and I won't be able to focus on my clan work. Do you understand? Until we mate I'm going to be _extra_ bossy and protective. I'm going to need you by me all the time. There's nothing I can do about it, but I'm pretty sure you aren't ready to mate with me. I just need you to bear with me koi." I kissed her on the lips hoping to convey how sorry I was about being an ass to her.

"Yasha, I understand, but I need _some_ freedom. What if I let some of the guards go to school with me? Koga, Shippo, and Shiori will be at school to you know. Honestly, wouldn't school be the safest place for me right now? I mean think about it. It's a very public place with lots of people, and other demons from clans your clan is allied with are there as well. Have Sesshomaru send out a notice to all the other clans. If I remember right won't this guy attacking me lead to all the allied clans attacking him by order of the alliances?" I sat there…stunned. _When did my mate learn about interclan affairs? I hadn't thought about that at _all.I suddenly felt like a major ass for yelling at her now. My ears drooped.

"I'll think about it. It may be safest, but I'll still be worrying nonstop. I don't know when _I'll_ be able to go to school. Think about how far away school is from here. I wouldn't be able to focus on anything. After we mate I'll be able to pick up on your emotions enough to know if something is wrong. Until then, I'm not taking any chances, but I promise I will think about what you said." I kissed her on the forehead and went to change into some flannel pajama pants. Realizing that I really had nowhere to change except in the living room I started heading out the door into the living room when Kagome stopped me.

"You don't have to leave. I'll just turn around." _Kagome can be such a saint sometimes._ She turned around and I started changing. I took off my shirt and tossed it in the hamper in my closet along with my jeans. Right as I slipped on my pants I caught whiff of a scent that I would recognize in an instant. Kagome's arousal. My eyes widened and I whipped around to look at her. She was looking away with a light blush painting her cheeks and her yukata was falling off her left shoulder. I was trying so hard not to jump her this instant. My blood was practically raging and I was sure my eyes were flashing red. She looked perfect for the taking. Her hair was tousled from our earlier argument and the scent of her arousal was growing by the second. I could feel my claws digging into my palms drawing blood. _Don't do it…Don't do it…She's not ready for that yet…_ She looked up at me probably curious about my sudden silence and that was all it took. One look from those beautiful half lidded stormy blue eyes and my self-control shattered. Kagome and I would be mated before the night dissipated.

~o0o~

~o0o~

A/N: Well…guess y'all know what the next chapter is…Don't hurt me. Review and I'll update faster. See that button down there? ↓CLICK IT!

+_Manabu:_ the study, the learning

Review=love=faster updates


	11. Mating and Blood

**PLEASE NOTE! I CHANGED MY PEN NAME! IT IS NOW XxSetsukoxX!**

A/N: I'm baaaaaaack! I received some of the most wonderful reviews on the last chapter. While I won't be making my goal of a hundred reviews, I've decided that I have the nicest reviewers ever! (^-^) So in thanks I am posting the long awaited lemon. If you don't like lemons…I'm not sure if the lemon will last the whole chapter. Just skip to the line that says END LEMON. (If it doesn't take up the whole chapter. If you don't see one then it probably did) Kinda handy don't cha' think?

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own InuYasha. Now go away you stupid lawyers. Y'all clearly do not have wives. (Yes wives. Would a married man really be standing on my lawn threatening to sue me over one sentence? The answer: no.)

IMPORTANT NOTE: I will briefly begin in InuYasha's POV, but most of this will be in KAGOME's POV because I'm not a guy, and I have no idea how to write a lemon from a guy's point of view.

~o0o~

**Lemon Starts here.**

_InuYasha POV_

I was on her in an instant. She didn't even have time for shock. I kissed her before she could say anything, and I had her pinned before she could move. Part of me felt bad that I was doing this without really giving her a choice, but that quickly flew out the window when she started kissing me back just as eagerly. I tangled my hands in her hair while being mindful of my claws. I was desperately trying to fight off my demon blood for as long as possible. I wanted to wait. I wanted to do things her way, but there was no turning back now. I licked my way into her mouth earning myself a moan from her. I could feel myself hardening for her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pushed her into the futon.

~o0o~

_Kagome POV_

_Oh Kami…_ I had no idea what brought this on, but I was certainly not complaining. Part of me knew where this was going, but the other part couldn't believe it. I was too wrapped up in everything I was feeling to really think about much else. He's never kissed me like this before. Our kisses before were passionate, but they couldn't hold a candle to this. His hands slid down my sides to grab my rump and pull me closer to him. I couldn't hold back the moan that came out. He returned to kissing my mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. He won…not like I expected otherwise. Once he became bored with that he moved to nibble on my ear while eliciting _another _moan from me.

"Inu…Yasha…Do you want everyone…oh…in the house…to hear us?" If he didn't stop I was pretty sure that we would have yet _another_ audience.

"Yes." He kept right on teasing my ear before pushing my sleeping yukata off my shoulders so he could get to the skin there. I tried to stifle my moans…to no avail. "Kami, I love your scent…" He nuzzled my neck before taking deep whiffs of my scent. I smiled, and he placed a kiss where my mate mark would go. I ran my hands down his chest and I could feel his muscles flexing under my touch. I ran my hands over his new clan mark. It was a blue crescent moon…just like Sesshomaru's. I kissed it, and he smiled before giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. He slowly kissed his way down to my collarbone then further down to between my breasts. My breath hitched. We'd never gone this far before. While my yukata still covered most of my chest; it didn't stop me from being _very_ self-conscious. I could feel a blush forming all the way down my neck. He apparently sensed my embarrassment because he stopped what he was doing to kiss me on the lips while he slowly removed my yukata. His hands slowly slid up my waist to cup my breasts. I moaned as he started fondling them while he kissed me. I buried my hands in his hair to pull him impossibly closer to me. I couldn't help but feel frustrated that I was down to my underwear while he still had his pants on. I released my hold on his hair so I could tug at his pants. He chuckled and disentangled himself from me temporarily to remove his pants. He tossed them aside as he rejoined me on the futon. He began placing soft kisses all over my chest while I ran my hands down his arms; feeling all his muscles flex and relax. I placed kisses on his shoulder while he continued to pay homage to my chest. He apparently decided that it was time for the bra to go because he soon sliced my bra right down the middle. I sat up so that it could join my yukata beneath me. I looked away so he wouldn't see how embarrassed I was. This was the first time he'd ever seen my breasts without my bra. His movements were slow and gentle, but I knew it wouldn't be like this later. I reveled in this side of InuYasha, but I was also excited to see another side of him. One that I knew would rely solely on instinct. He slowly pushed me back onto the futon, and he settled himself between my legs. I could feel his desire for me. I blushed again and he laughed. "Better get used to it koi. This won't be the only time we do this." He nuzzled my cheek and kissed me again. It quickly turned into a battle for dominance, and I could tell it was getting harder and harder for him to keep his blood in check. I could practically feel the changes in his aura, but I chose to ignore it and kissed him with everything I had. I could feel myself getting wetter with every passing moment, and I could tell that InuYasha was in no better shape.

"InuYasha…" I tried to talk, but he just silenced me with another kiss. I pushed gently on his shoulders and he reluctantly pulled back to look at me. "Take me now…" He smiled and shook his head.

"If I took you now it would still hurt koi. You need to relax more." He kissed my shoulder in response.

"But-" He kissed me again. _Idiot…kissing me to shut me up…curses that it works_. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I'd trust him on this, just like I did for everything else. His hands cupped my breasts again and slowly molded them in his hands. He lowered his head and before I even knew what he was doing he was suckling on my left breast like a new born baby. I was making noises that were most _definitely_ going to embarrass me if anyone heard me, but right now I really couldn't bring myself to care. He soon decided that my right breast was more interesting and once again had me mewling in pleasure under him.

"You like that koi?" He smirked and I could only nod. "I think you'll like this a lot more." His hands started moving down my waist again and I knew what he wanted. I lifted my hips up so he could slowly pull of my panties. I would have been embarrassed if I hadn't seen the pure love and adoration in his eyes. He was never one for words, but I could tell everything he was trying to say right then and there. He was hesitant. Gone was the cocky and arrogant hanyō I had grown up with, and in his place was a hesitant and unsure young man. I could tell he didn't want to hurt me. His fangs and claws could rip me to ribbons if he wanted, but I knew without a shadow of a doubt that he couldn't hurt me even if he wanted to.

"You won't hurt me." He seemed so humbled by my complete trust in him. He kissed my lips before slowly kissing his way down my breasts, my tummy, and finally stopping just above my most secret area. Again I could tell he was trying to keep his blood in check. Once his aura settled down a bit he slowly took a long whiff of my womanhood. He looked at me as if asking for permission. I almost laughed if it wasn't for the look in his eyes. Even if his blood was going to take over tonight, he was going to try and make it as special for me for as long as he could. I nodded and he took a long lick of my flower. I practically cried out in utter bliss. He seemed pleased by my reaction and continued his slow torture until I could feel something building inside me. No matter how close I got I could never seem to reach whatever it was. He sensed my distress and began to play with the bundle of nerves that brought me so much pleasure. That was all it took to push me over the edge into oblivion. I screamed my release and collapsed, completely exhausted. He kissed his way back up my body before kissing me slowly and passionately…he was kissing me before his yōkai blood took over.

"Now you're ready for me koi." I simply nodded while he slipped of my boxers and my eyes practically popped out of my head. _There is no way _that_ is going to fit _inside_ me._ He saw my shocked expression and chuckled. "Don't worry koi. I'll take care of you." He kissed me again before he slowly started sliding inside me. It hurt as he slowly started to slide in, stretching me bit by bit, but I was too exhausted for my body to tense up. It didn't hurt as much as I _knew _it could have. My mate had taken care of me once again. The thought made the pain just a bit more bearable. He finally got to the piece of flesh that marked me as pure. "I'm sorry." He kissed me with everything he had before snapping his hips forward. Kami it hurt! I knew it was going to be painful, but I had no idea that it would be like this! I could feel tears coming down my cheeks, and I tried to hold them back. I could feel him kissing them away while he told me just how sorry he was. "I love you koi. I love you so much. I'm so sorry." I knew that if he could he would have taken the pain for himself. He kissed my lips, my nose, and my ears, anything he could reach without moving…down there. After a bit the pain faded into something else…something I'd never felt before. I wriggled my hips, and I felt his aura go crazy. I knew what was coming so I just held onto his and rubbed his back while his blood took over. I could feel his skin heating up, and I saw his claws lengthening. When he looked at me his face was adorned with purple streaks, and his eyes were red with ice blue pupils. He kissed me roughly while he shoved his tongue in my mouth. He swallowed every noise I made while he started a steady rhythm that I could keep up with. It felt amazing. I could feel him inside me. I could feel every move he made and that just turned me on more. He moved to start kissing my shoulders started suckling on the place he was going to bite me. "**Mine. All mine forever.**" I could hear the roughness in his voice, and I tried to relax. He slowed his pace down a bit and nuzzled my neck. Once I was relaxed again he picked up the pace again. I tried to meet his thrusts, but I couldn't keep up with his demonic speed. I could feel my climax getting closer and closer. He must have been getting close too because he suddenly started thrusting even faster than before so I could only hold on and take what he gave me. He reached between us to play with my clit and I tumbled over the edge into nirvana with him. I cried out in pure ecstasy and he came with a growl as I vaguely felt him releasing his seed within me. He growled and bit down on my neck, but I was too lost in the pleasure to care. He kissed me as I was coming down from my high and I could taste his blood from where he'd bit my tongue. It burned as it trickled down my throat, and I promptly passed out.

**END LEMON**

~o0o~

_InuYasha POV_

I could feel my yōkai blood receding once Kagome passed out. I slowly examined her next to find that my bite had healed perfectly, leaving only a beautiful scar of my teeth. _She's finally mine. All mine._ I couldn't contain my joy. I finally had something that was totally and completely mine. I pulled out of her and tugged her close to my side while she slept. I could only remember bits and pieces from when my yōkai blood took over, but I knew I hadn't hurt her. I kissed her shoulder before tucking her into me. I fell asleep in an instant.

~o0o~

A/N: There you go…the long awaited lemon. I'm sorry if it sucked. If you didn't guess I've never written a lemon before, and honestly…this took me forever. Which is sad because it's so short. Sorry if I disappointed. :(

Reviews=love-faster updates


	12. Fighting and Security

A/N: Sorry this took so long. After that last chapter turned out like shit I just couldn't find the motivation to read another chapter. I really botched the lemon up and I know a bunch of you were looking forward to it. I guess I'll just have to practice. Anyway, there's some plot development, humor, and fluff in this chapter. Kind of a short chappie. Sorry! I am going through and making minor changes. I noticed sometime line errors and some grammar errors.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own InuYasha. I am but a poor student trying to make it through life with little to no money. Woe is me.

NOTE: Kagome was out Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. She woke up EARLY Thursday morning.

~o0o~

_InuYasha POV_

I seriously could not believe this. One…Kagome and I actually mated and she didn't slap the shit out of me. Two…she was still asking to go to school. _I thought teenagers were supposed to _not_ want to go to school. _Kagome had been out like a light for three days after we mated. It was a grueling three days. The females were in and out of our room day and night. The healers were constantly working to keep her fever down and to keep her comfortable. Sango and Miroku called everyday asking why she missed school and shit like that. When she finally opened her eyes I shoved everyone out and plopped down on the futon right next to my mate. After all the yelling and fighting about not wanting to mate with her yet…we ended up mating anyway. _At least I proposed first._

"Come _on_ Yasha...What's it gonna hurt?" _Is she seriously asking me this?_

"Kagome, look you just woke up _today_. Your body is still recovering. You're going to be vulnerable for a little while koi. Just relax." I kissed her nose and got up to make her some tea. I caught a whiff of something outside the door. When I slid the door back the two stooges came tumbling down. "You idiots! I've got a mate to take care of here! Stop being stalkers and get the fuck out of my apartment!" I picked them up by the scruff of their necks and proceeded to haul them down the hallway.

"Come on Yash! We just wanted to see how Kagome was doing!" Daichi tried to squirm, but there was no fighting a pissed off male caring for his mate.

"Yeah bro, she's like a sister to us!" While Daiki was typically pretty calm; the guy could get into just as much shit as his twin. They were whining like three year olds and I finally dropped them at the door of their apartment.

"Look. Kagome is doing fine, but she's still weak. She doesn't need you idiots running around tearing up the place. Now stay out of my apartment and let me take care of my mate!" I stomped off down the hall ignoring their protests and slammed the door shut once I made it back to the apartment. My nerves were frayed, and all this Naraku shit was really getting to me. No one had any idea when Kikyo was going to get here…_if _she was going to get here. Anything could happen to her on her way here. I could tell that was worrying Kagome, and the last thing my mate needs right now is stress. I started making tea for Kagome while she sat on our futon reading a book. Once the kettle was screaming I poured some in a cup and handed it to her. She set her book down and started sipping her tea.

"Yasha, you know I'm fine right? I feel ten times better." She gave me one of those smiles and kissed me on the cheek.

"No you are _not_ fine damn it! You're body is still weak. I can tell now remember?" She nodded and took another sip of tea.

"Just because I can't go run around the track right now doesn't mean I'm not fine Yasha. Come _on._ I've been cooped up in here for days. I need to get out once in awhile." She tweaked my ear playfully.

"Why are you so anxious to go back to school? Kagome, there is absolutely nothing at school worth the risk."

"How about graduating so we can go to college?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me.

"They aren't going to fail us for missing _four _days. Look, I even had Shippo bring us our assignments. Happy?" I pointed to the books in the corner of our room and she sighed. She had no other arguments left for me. _Victory!_

"What about the gala on Saturday? Am I still going to bedridden by then?" I could hear the sarcasm practically dripping off her words, but I ignored it.

"I'm not sure. I'd rather neither of us go, but if I don't go it could cause more problems than it solves." I hadn't really put much thought to it 'til now. "I'll talk to Sesshomaru about it and see what he says." She huffed and laid down on her side facing away from me. "What the hell? What'd I do now?" She looked over her shoulder at me.

"Never mind Yasha. Since I'm still too weak to do anything I'm going to sleep." She pulled the covers up to her chin and promptly began to ignore me.

"Are you actually pissed 'cause I won't let you go to school? Grow up Kagome. It's a bad idea all around and you know it." She continued to ignore me. _The bitch thinks she can just ignore me and get away with it? Like hell she is!_ I rolled her over and forced her to look at me.

"Let me go InuYasha! I'll be pissed all I please." She started thrashing in an attempt to get me to release her, but I was no match for her.

"You will _not_ ignore me when I am talking to you. If I got somethin' to say, the least you can do is acknowledge that I'm talkin' to ya." I glared at her and she glared right back. We stayed like that until she finally decided that it wasn't worth it anymore and stopped glaring at me. I let her go with a peck on the nose and she settled down to finish her book. I could tell she was still pissed at me. I tried to start a conversation countless times, and she shot me down every time without fail. However, the moment Tomomi came in to check on her she was all chatty and happy. The moment Tomomi left I snapped. "What the hell woman? You won't say two words to _me_, but the moment someone _else_ walks in you're talking up a storm." She put her book down and glared at me.

"You're right. I don't talk to possessive jerks." I almost lost it. _Almost._ Instead I pinned her down and gave her the meanest glare I could muster.

"Damn straight, but you _do_ talk to your _mate._ I don't know why the hell you're suddenly so bitchy, but I am _only_ looking out for _your _best interests."

"Bullshit! You just want to keep me here. I am _fine_ and you know it. I am going to be as bitchy as I please until I get the fuck out of here and into some fresh air." If she wasn't pissing me off so much I woulda' laughed. _She's definitely picking up my favorite words._

"Is that what the fuck you think this is about? You think I _want _to keep you cooped up in here?" she nodded. "Well guess again, but the only thing I am even _thinking_ about it keeping you safe. What if a demon attacked you right now huh? You'd be screwed that's what. You can't defend yourself right now and you know it. Until my blood has finished changing your body you are _not _leaving this apartment. Do you understand me? If you do I promise you that I will make you regret it. If you are so curious about how a demon punishes his mate…ask Tomomi next time she's in here. Maybe then you'll think twice about pissing me off all the time." I got off her and her someone at the door. _Probably Sesshomaru._ "I'll be back in a minute." She only glared at me. It tore my heart to see her so mad at me, but I knew it was for the best. Lo and behold Sesshomaru was standing outside my door. I closed the door behind me so Kagome wouldn't eavesdrop.

"The leaders are having a meeting to discuss what to do about our current situation. I have asked Tomomi and Natsuki to care for her in your absence." He made his way to the central meeting room, and I went back inside to tell Kagome where I was going.

"Hey Kagome…" I poked my head in the door to our room. She was curled up on the futon doing her makeup work.

"What?" Again, I could hear the sarcasm, so I was surprised she actually made eye contact with me. Now that I wasn't _as_ mad I knew I had been a _bit_ harsh with her, so I did kinda deserve it. It didn't stop me from being frustrated though.

"There's a clan leader meeting in a few minutes. I'll be back later. Tomomi and Natsuki are coming to take care of you while I'm gone."

"Whatever." I wanted to pop her, but common sense told me to let her fume.

""Love you." I was hoping that some affection would get me back on her good side before I left.

"Yeah, yeah love you too. Don't you have a meeting to get to?" _Why that little…_ If I _didn't _have somewhere to be at the moment, I woulda' actually gone over there to yell at her again, but I decided to let her cool off and head to the meeting.

~o0o~

"With the increased security protocols around the house and the grounds we need to consider running perimeter checks more frequently. However, with the territorial dispute with the wolf demon clan still unresolved we are not sure where our borders are." Daisuke was currently giving us a rundown of the security situation. I had almost fallen asleep during Shin's finance report earlier.

"Well we need to clear that up don't ya think?" I was trying to formulate a plan in my brain, but I was still kinda upset about the fight Kagome and I had before I left.

"I agree, but with our security on such high alert it would be difficult to arrange a meeting. It would create the perfect moment for this 'Naraku' person to strike. There would be so many of us gone that the house would be easy pickings."

"Hold on. We aren't even sure he's after the whole clan. According to Naraku's letter he's only after InuYasha and Kagome. While I agree that protecting them is a high priority, we need to consider that he will wait to attack them at some other time." Masahiro is in charge of our interclan relations. Don't be fooled. The guy is crazy smart, and he's fought in tons of wars. He was even a spy back in World War II.

"This is true, but we can't rule out the possibility that he will make a direct attack. We have to be ready for anything." Daisuke always takes Masahiro's advice to heart. I mean with a background like Masahiro's, who wouldn't?

"I agree, but if I were him I would want as little hassle as possible. There would be no point in a full on attack. I would want them somewhere with few people around and lots of open space. The way I see it, as long as InuYasha and Kagome are in heavily populated areas with lots of security they should be okay. This isn't war Daisuke. This is a specific attack with specific targets. We need to make sure that they are always were people can see them."

"I see your point Masahiro. If Masahiro is right then we should put extra security at InuYasha's home and at the Higurashi residence. InuYasha, I need you to make sure that Kagome does not hear of this. We do not want this Naraku person to take advantage of her fear. We don't want him to know that we are preparing for him. With any luck we can catch him off guard. The quicker we end this the better."

"We need to address the matter of the territorial dispute." Sesshomaru had been watching quietly until he decided to pitch in his two yens worth. "InuYasha, there is no reason that you and Kagome may not attend the gala this coming Saturday. If this Naraku is as good as Kikyo believes him to be, then we must assume that he knows about the gala. He is probably planning on you and Kagome staying here while the rest of us are at the gala. It would be safest for you and your mate at the gala. Most of our clan and the other clans will be there. This will also be the perfect time for us to work out the territorial dispute with the Wolf Demon Tribe. Everyone is to attend the gala. I will send out notifications to the surrounding clans of the situation. The Wind Demon Clan, the Fox Demon Clan, and the Panther Demon Clan will all assist us for certain. I am not sure about any of the other clans. The Tiger Demon Tribe has been keeping to themselves lately so I'm not sure whether or not we can count on their assistance."

"How are we even certain _anyone_ is going to want to help us? This isn't a full on clan attack like Masahiro said. It's a specific attack. No one is going to want to get caught up in something that won't even affect them." I could tell Daisuke was doubting Sesshomaru, and given the circumstances…I was too.

"The reason they will help is because this will be an attack on a major leader in the Dog Demon Clan. This will also be an attack on the pride and security of demons. No demon wants the situation we have spent centuries forging to be shattered. If Naraku attacks a major leader, it could undermine everything we have worked for." Everyone quieted significantly and we were dismissed for the evening.

~o0o~

I trudged back to my apartment. I really hope that Kagome's not mad at me anymore. I know I was being an ass, but she had to know that I really _was_ only thinkin' about her safety. I opened the door and I saw Tomomi in the kitchen making some dinner. _Were we really in there all day?_

"InuYasha! You look exhausted. Kagome just woke up. I'm taking her some soup now. Would you like to take it to her?" Before I could even answer she had thrust the bowl of soup into my hands and headed out the door. "Tell Kagome that I left. I need to make sure those boys haven't trashed the apartment since I left." I nodded and headed to the bedroom where Kagome was awake and obviously expecting me…or her soup.

"Hey." It came out a little quiet, but I wasn't going to risk pissing her off.

"Hey yourself." I sat down next to her and handed her the soup. She took it gingerly and started to sip it quietly. _I never knew silence could be so loud._ I waited for her to finish her soup and took the empty bowl to the kitchen for her. I plopped down next to her on the futon.

"So…we _are_ going to the gala on Saturday." She looked at me wearily.

"What? Did Sesshomaru force you?" _Yup…she's definitely still mad. _

"Yes and no. I thought it would make you happy since I was such an ass this morning. He also pointed out that it was probably a safe place to be." I waited for her to say something…_anything._

"Goodie." She crossed her arms and I had to refrain from looking at her chest.

"Look. I know I was an ass this morning, but could you at least try to forgive me? I thought we went over the whole 'I'm gonna be extra possessive for a while' shit. It's a side effect of being newly mated. I really don't want to take _any_ chances with you. I know you think that you're better. I know that, but I'm not going to want you out of my sight until I am _positive_ you are one hundred percent better. Okay? It's nothing I can help. I'm trying not to be an ass, but it's hard when you're being so damn rebellious all the time." She giggled, and I knew I was forgiven. I pulled the cover back and she snuggled up next to me.

"I'll make you a deal. I won't be rebellious if you won't be an ass." _I can live with that._

"Deal." I gave her a kiss goodnight and she fell asleep in my arms. I stayed awake for awhile just to make sure there was no one unwanted nearby. When I was sure that there was no threat to Kagome I quickly followed her in sleep.


	13. Dancing and Surprises

~o0o~

_InuYasha POV_

_I'm such a sucker. I can't believe I actually agreed to this._ I was sitting in the living room choking to death in my suit. Kagome was still in our room getting ready. I'd had her dress brought here from the mansion and she's spent the whole Kami-damned day getting ready. First, she and Tomomi went to get their nails and hair done or whatever. Then, she kicked me out of _our_ room so she could get ready. _What is with women and kicking men out of their rooms?_ I pulled on my tie for the millionth time in the last hour. This was ridiculous. _How long does it take to put on a dress?_ I check my watch impatiently. _We are going to be late is she doesn't hurry her ass up._

"Oi, hurry it up or we're gonna be late!" I fiddled with the cuff of my sleeve. I felt way too stiff. My hair was pulled back in a braid making me feel girly, and the suit was new, so it was as stiff as Tetsusaiga.

"Calm down will you? I have to look somewhat decent for this." I could hear her dress rustling, and I was kinda curious to see how she looked. _Okay…_really_ curious. _Sure I've seen her in her dress before, but apparently (according to Sango) I won't get the full effect until I see the whole shebang. _Whatever the hell that means._ I heard the door slide open, and I swear Kagome was secretly planning to kill me. Her hair was pulled back with a silver clippy thingy and curled. I don't know how the fuck make up works; I just know that I didn't think it was physically possible for Kagome to get any prettier. _I stand corrected…as usual._ "Would you stop staring at me like that? I feel like I'm on display or something." She fiddled with her dress, and once I regained my motor skills I walked over and gave her a kiss on her nose.

"Newsflash sweetheart; I'm going to be showing you off all night. Not everyone has a mate (or wife if you're a puny human) as pretty as I do, and I intend on rubbing it in their ugly faces." I smirked before leading her outside to the front to meet up with the others. Pretty much anyone who was of high standing in the clan was invited to tonight's gala, so I took comfort in the fact that I was not the only one suffering. (The bastards Daiki and Daichi had to come to "learn about the family business"…suckers) Sesshomaru went over some last minute security stuff with Daisuke and Masahiro. I absentmindedly played with the ends of Kagome's hair while we waited for them to finish. Once everything was ready to go we waited for our "transportation". As I mentioned before it's pretty fucking tough to get a car back here through the woods, but the females refuse to run through the woods in heels. Sesshomaru being the resourceful bastard that he is has arranged some transportation for us until we can get to the mansion and slide into a limo. Needless to say no one has any idea what the fuck our transportation looks like. I heard the engine in the distance, and all I could tell was that it had to be a monster of a car. By the time it came into view I tried to hold back the laughter that was threatening. It was a massive jeep looking vehicle built for this kinda terrain. I could tell Kagome did not see the humor in the fact that she probably wasn't going to be able to get in the 'car' in her heels. "Don't worry, I'll help you up." I snickered and received a prompt punch as a response. Once everyone was buckled in we began the annoyingly bumpy ride to the mansion. Once we got there it was painfully obvious that not a single female was pleased. We males have some serious ass kissing to do tonight already. (Except for Sesshomaru of course…the bastard doesn't '_need'_ a mate) We finally slid into the limo and headed towards the hotel where the gala was being held. It's going to be a hectic night for sure. First, Sesshomaru is announcing my engagement. Then, he's announcing my new place in the company. Lastly, I have to fight off all the males that will be vying for my Kagome's attention. _I can already feel a migraine coming on._ Right on cue Kagome started giving me a nice little ear rub before we got there.

"Aw, look Daiki. Yash is _purring._" Thing one and thing two burst out laughing while the others at least tried to contain their laughter.

"You're just fuckin' jealous cause you aren't getting any. Trust me, if you had a mate like mine you'd be purring too asshole." Kagome giggled and I tilted my head a bit so she could reach better.

"As if. Single forever bro! Get all the chicks without the commitment." He high fived Daiki and they laughed even more.

"One of you better give me grandpups!" Tomomi was practically breathing fire and Daisuke had subtly scooted a few inches away while trying to calm his raging mate. Needless to say the morons had been effectively silenced.

"Now dear…" Daisuke was trying to save us all here, and now I was pissed too 'cause thanks to the commotion Kagome stopped rubbing my ears.

"Don't you 'now dear' me! I want grandpups if I have to marry 'em off the first female I see!" She was pretty scary by this point, and the Kami must have taken pity on us because we pulled up to the hotel. We all scrambled out of there like the devil was at our heels (she _was_). I tucked Kagome's arm around mine and followed Sesshomaru into the ballroom where I resisted the urge to yawn. It was nothing but a bunch of old geezers walking around and flaunting their money and females. _Oh joy. _Sesshomaru and I made the rounds. Kagome seemed genuinely interested in what was going on, and she even pitched into the conversation every once in awhile. I came close to bloodshed when some of the older humans were more focused on Kagome's breasts than the conversation. I had to resist the urge to growl because these puny humans don't even know demons still exist (thank you concealment charm). After awhile I dragged Kagome out to the dance floor so we could have some alone time. I noticed Sesshomaru dancing with the clan leader of the Wind Demon Tribe Kagura. I always thought they'd hook up, but I guess not. I danced with Kagome for a bit just happy to be done talking with morons for a bit.

"You better get used to it Yasha. This is gonna be a regular thing from now on." She kissed my cheek and cuddled up to my chest. I couldn't help the goofy grin that crossed my face.

"I know. Sometimes I wish I could do something cool like open a martial arts school or something instead." It was no secret I wasn't fond of business, but I was stepping up anyway.

"Then why don't you? No one is making you do this you know."

""Cause. With the money I'll get from this gig I can spoil the shit out of our pups." I snickered and Kagome laughed.

"Getting ahead of yourself Yasha? We've been mates for a week and you're already thinking about pups? That doesn't seem like a good reason to do something you don't like. We'll be happy and spoil our kids without all that money."

"I know, but still. It's one of the few things I got left of the old man. I think he'd like it a lot, and it'd be kinda like him spoiling the pups too. I know he woulda if he was still here." I never knew my old man, but sometimes Tomomi or Daisuke would tell me about him. I know he woulda loved Kagome, and he woulda been psyched to have grandpups.

"I never thought about it like that. In that case, I'm very proud of you." She gave me one of those smiles I'd chop off Sesshomaru's arm for.

"Wait? Does that mean you weren't proud of me before?" I was slightly hurt by the insinuation. She rolled her eyes.

"No Yasha. We've been over this. If I wasn't proud I'd have kicked your ass by now." I chuckled, and we danced until Sesshomaru told us it was time for the 'big announcement'. I walked with lead feet until Kagome deliberately stepped on my foot. There was a podium or something set up towards the back of the ballroom so EVERYONE could see. _Fuck my life._ Sesshomaru began some elaborate speech about how he was glad everyone came and shit like that, and Kagome and I had to 'smile and look pretty'. _Granted Kagome always looks pretty but still._

"I am pleased to announce that my brother will be stepping up to be my partner in Tetsusaiga Industries. I'm sure he will do good things for the company in the near future. I am also pleased to announce his engagement to one Higurashi Kagome." A polite applause erupted over the audience and Daiki and Daichi were hollering like the idiots they are. I mentally sighed and politely excused myself and my mate from the center of attention. Everyone came to congratulate us and I took utter joy in showing off my beautiful mate and fiancé. I didn't miss the glare Koga sent my way. I smirked and held Kagome closer. Some of the other CEOs and business hot shots came over to talk business with me and Sesshomaru for a bit, so Kagome waited patiently with me and remained attentive through the whole thing. While I was ready to gouge my eyes out with plastic spoons Kagome seemed to be in her element. _From now on I refuse to attend one of these without Kagome. _I paid as much attention as I could to everything that was going on, and by the end of our conversation we had actually closed a deal with some of the geezers. I could tell Kagome was getting tired, but we had to stay for a bit more. Koga came up and offered to take Kagome to sit down while I made some more rounds.

"Relax mutt. Even I won't argue a mate claim." He made sure to whisper it, but I caught it just the same. "She's still my friend, and I'm here to tell you her shoes have got to be killing her. I'll get some food in her and let her rest. I'll return her to you refreshed and ready to tackle your potential clients." He smiled and led Kagome away to the refreshment table. I returned my focus to my clients and dutifully paid attention until Kagome came back.

~o0o~

_Kagome POV_

"Thanks Koga. My heels are killing me. I feel bad about leaving him though." Koga came back with a small plate of goodies for me to munch on.

"No problem Kagome. He needs to learn to handle his shit without you holding his hand throughout that crap at some point." He laughed and took a sip of his wine.

"I know, but still. It's incredibly dull, and having someone to suffer with you makes it a bit more bearable you know?" I nibbled on my food and kept an eye on Yasha.

"Trust me, I know what you're talking about. It sucks, but Yasha has to do stuff like this to prove that he's worthy of his father's name and company. Besides, we need to take turns keeping an eye out for you huh? Sess filled us in on the Naraku shit. My tribe is with you guys one hundred percent. We've worked for too long for this peace, and I won't have some fucking human mess it up. We'll work something out with InuYasha and see if we can get you back in school. I agree that school is probably the safest place for you right now. I never thought I'd say this, but I also don't blame Yash. I hear post mating hormones are a bitch. No pun intended." I laughed and finished off my food before standing to rejoin InuYasha in his misery.

"I'm glad we have your support Koga. It means a lot. I hope we catch him soon, and we can't forget about Kikyo. He was after her first, and she's on her way here now. That makes her an easy target." I noticed Daiki and Daichi in the corner clearly bored out of their minds. "Looks like Yasha isn't the only one who's suffering right now. I think I'm going to spare them for a bit if you want to mingle for a bit."

"I'll keep an eye on you for dog breath. Go save those two morons so I can return you to your mate before he kills someone." I nodded and headed over to the boys.

"Thank Kami Kagome. I was ready to choke myself with some of the magically delicious food over there." Daichi pretended to choke, but stopped before anyone really took notice. "Will you please dance with me?" He made an elegant bow, and after promising Daiki a dance as well we took our turn on the dance floor.

"How were you holding up until you considered suicide by food?" I giggled a bit and Daichi spun us to the middle of the dance floor, so no males would be eyeing me up and piss off Yasha.

"I was _actually_ learning something. At least I was until Mom and Dad got all lovey dovey." I laughed and we danced for a bit chatting about whatever came to mind. It was finally Daiki's turn, and Daichi handed me off to his brother.

"Hey Kagome. I'm glad things worked out for you and Yash. Now I get to have nieces and nephews to torment." He smiled, and I knew that deep down Daiki wanted pups, but not a wife. _Idiot. _

"Me too. He's already talking about pups." I smiled fondly and snuck a peek at Yash who looked ready to rip his hair out.

"I'm not surprised. You shoulda seen him the day he found out you two were mates. He was humming and singing and all that sappy stuff. We didn't figure out why until we went to the mall later and we passed a baby store. He couldn't separate himself from the display. It was so funny. Then, he turned around and said 'Do you think I'd be a good Dad?' It was so funny because he was dead serious. We finally figured it out, and he was like 'What if I'm not good enough to be a dad? What if she doesn't _want _to have my pups? It was so unlike him that we almost felt sorry for him." I was so shocked. I didn't even know what to say to that.

"Really? He said all that?"

"Verbatim. He pretty much knew he wanted pups the moment he caught your scent for the first time as his intended. It's a demon thing." He tapped his nose for emphasis before walking me back to Koga. "Give her back to her mate before he kills someone. Koga laughed and nodded.I held onto Koga's arm while he took me to InuYasha who was politely conversing with a woman in her mid forties who I think owned a fashion magazine. I did _not_ like the way she was talking with him. She was practically begging him to fuck her. _Paws off. He's mine bitch._ Koga seemed to sense my anger.

"Pull in the claws kitty. She's a pretty important lady. Starting a cat fight with her would reflect poorly on Yash. She could destroy him."

"A fashion magazine owner could ruin him? Somehow I don't believe that."

"She's got connections, and since Tetsusaiga Industries has its hand in just about every cookie jar you can imagine it wouldn't go down well for you to beat the shit out of her. Just go play the role of gorgeous intelligent fiancé, and show her that she's an old bag of bones." He laughed and handed me to Yash. "Your fiancé is a delight to have around Taisho-sama. I wish you both luck in the future." I giggled at Koga's theatrics, and I knew he was pissing Miss Fashion editor off on purpose.

"Thank you Subarashi-san*. I am glad you find her as captivating as I do." I blushed and InuYasha wrapped an arm around my waist and continued his conversation with Miss Cougar.

~o0o~

_InuYasha POV_

_Kagome never ceases to amaze me. I know the old hag was flirting with me, but I had to be polite and all that shit. The moment I sensed Kagome's jealousy I was suddenly afraid I wouldn't be able to have any pups to spoil, but I was thoroughly surprised at her and Koga's theatrics. It was pretty hysterical to see her react to my not so subtle complements. _I finally was able to politely leave the conversation and move on to speak with other people shortly after.

"I don't like her." Kagome was silently pouting in my arms while we took a minute to relax.

"I could tell. I didn't need to have my alpha mate senses to know that." I smiled and kissed her temple.

"Alpha mate senses?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I have to call 'em something…." I gave her a lopsided grin and scratched my head.

"Come on mister. Sesshomaru is motioning that it's time to go." I tucked her into my side, and waved good bye to a few people. We all climbed in the limo and headed home. Everyone too tired to really talk. We made it back to the house and everyone headed off to their respective apartments. I was about to open the door before Kagome stopped me.

"What?" I threw her a questioning glance.

"You're just adorable that's all." She wound her arms around my neck before kissing my nose.

"What's got you in such a romantic mood? Not that I'm complaining." I rested my hands on her hips and trailed kisses along her jaw.

"Nothing in particular." She smiled while I returned my attention to kissing whatever I could reach at the moment.

"Liar." I opened the door and was about to start undressing her when I sensed something.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Kikyo?"

~o0o~

EXCITING NEWS! I've made a little website for my stories. It's not much yet, but I hope to get some fan art up there and I'll be posting news and what not up there. I also have some forums and polls as well. In my stories after this I am going to have the readers have a big say in what happens. So check it out!

w w w . s e t s u k o u n i . w e b s . c o m

reviews=lov=faster updates

Subarashi: great


End file.
